An Interview with Starfox
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Just your average interview with the Starfox Team. Others will come in, including Starwolf, Cornerian Air Force, and lots more! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Well, here you have it!  
The beginning of "An Interview with Starfox!" Yay!  
I warned you in my profile, it could come out _any_ time, so here it is!

An Interview with Starfox

Lucarioblaze- It's what you've all been waiting for! It's the interview with Starfox! Let's have the guests enter!

-Starfox team enters-

Fox- *looks around* Wow, this place is...cool!

Falco- I wanna be on TV, I wanna be on TV...

Slippy- This must've taken years to build! Just look at all the gadgets!

Krystal- Will we be the only ones having the interview?

Lucarioblaze- Not at all, Krystal! Actually, everyone will be here, including Starwolf-

Falco- Aww, not Leon!

Fox- Dad!!

Slippy- Dad?

Lucarioblaze- ...and the Cornerian Air Forces, and other people-

Starfox Team- Anthros!

Lucarioblaze- ...Riight...

Lucarioblaze- Anyways, let's bring out the questions!

A small raccoon rushes into the room, and hands Lucarioblaze an envelope.

Lucarioblaze- Thank you.

Lucarioblaze carefully opens the envelope, and unfolds the letter.

Sadly, the list falls to the ground and extends out in rolls of questions.

Lucarioblaze- *laughs nervously* Well, the sooner we start, the sooner it'll get finished...!

Starfox Team- ::sigh::

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Well, that's the first part!  
Unlike other Starfox interviews, I will _not_ be excepting questions from the readers/viewers.  
Sorry!  
I may or may not change this rule, but until then, no questions for them.


	2. Part 1

Enjoy!

Part 1

Lucarioblaze walks into the room and everyone applauds.

Lucarioblaze- Hello everyone! Good to see you again!

Lucarioblaze- Now, for the questions.

Lucario- To Fox,

Who is your favorite team member?

Fox- Well, I'd have to say-

Falco- Don't say it, don't say it!

Fox- Krystal.

Slippy- He said it.

Falco- Argh! Why don't you think of me as your best member? I'm _obviously_ better than _her_!

Krystal- *scrunches up face in anger*

Krystal swings her purse at Falco's head.  
Falco collapses to the floor.

Fox- Well, looks like he's out...

Lucario- *blinks* Okay then, moving on...

Lucario- To Slippy,

Are you smart, or do you just act smart?

Slippy- Well, of _course_ I'm smart? What makes you say that?

*awkward silence*

Slippy- What?!

All- Nothing!

Lucario- Let's continue...!

Lucario- To Falco,

Do you like Katt? If so, give one reason. If not, give a reason why.

Lucario- Oh, and Falco- Katt is watching how you respond right this second.

Falco- *gulp*

Fox slowly grows an evil smile.

Fox- We're waiting...!

Falco throws Fox a glare and Fox drops the act.

Lucario- We don't have all day, Falco.

Falco- Uh...

Lucario- Yess?

Falco- Uh...

Lucario- *sigh*

Falco gets restless.

Lucario- Falco, if you don't answer now-

Falco- Okay, okay! I...

Slippy raises his hand.

Lucarioblaze nods towards Slippy.

Slippy- If he doesn't say it, I'll gladly give you the answer!

Falco- You wouldn't dare.

Slippy- Or would I?

Lucario- Go ahead, Slippy.

Slippy- Oka-

Falco tackles Slippy and the two start to attack each other.

Fox- Hehe, we kinda played a little truth or dare while Krystal was having a night party with all her friends, so...

Lucario- Well, that explains it.

Lucario- Anyway, since Falco isn't going to answer my question, might as well move on.

Lucario- To Krystal,

Do you still feel a little sympathy for Panther?

Krystal- Well of course I do! He's my friend!

Fox twitches slightly.

Krystal- It wouldn't be very nice to leave him out of things, you know? I invite him to _all_ of the parties that Fox and I throw, and he enjoys it, along with Fox's dad-

Fox- Now, now. We don't have to get into that all over again, do we?

Krystal- Oh, all right. Wolf, and Leon-

Falco automatically stands up and stops fighting with Slippy.

Falco- He's gay! He stalks me, and..._talks_ to me...and...

Falco- ...He's weird...

Krystal- You get my point.

Lucario- Sure do, Krystal. Well, that's all we have time for today. See you next time!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I hope you enjoyed that!  
Oh, and next episode we'll have a few..._guests_ over...  
Hehe...


	3. Part 2: Starwolf

Part Two

Lucarioblaze walks into the room and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hiya guys! Good to see you again!

Lucario- Just to tell you Starfox, we'll be having..._guests_ over...

Starfox Team- Guests?!

Lucario- That's right folks, guests!

A group of three walk into the room, and everyone gasps.

All- It's Starwolf!

Wolf- Yes it is, my friends.

Wolf grins slightly.

Fox- D-Dad! You're here!

Wolf- Son?

Fox- Dad!

Fox and Wolf run to each other and hug.

Audience- Aww!

Falco- I want a family...

Leon- Well, you have me!!

Leon spreads his arms wide open.  
Falco shivers.

Slippy- He's gay...

Falco- I know that!

Panther- *wolf whistles* Ah, the lovely Krystal. How is your day going so far?

Krystal- It's going fine, thank you.

Fox twitches.

Lucario- Well, after that little reunion, let's get on with this ever-long list.

Lucario- To Wolf,  
Do you feel that your responsibility towards Fox is a big one?

Wolf- No, not at all! This little pup knows how to take care of himself. Right, Fox?

Fox- Of course, Dad!

The two laugh.

Falco's thought- ~happy moment...~

Lucario- Well, they sure are happy! *glances at the dissatisfied Falco*

Lucario- Anyway, to Panther,  
Do you ever feel the need to try to rightfully claim Krystal back for yourself?

Panther- No.

Fox has an angry look in his eyes.

Fox- You're lying.

Panther- Am not!

Fox- Are too!

Panther- Am not!

Fox- Are too!

Panther- Am-

Krystal- Boys, boys! Calm down! You don't need to fight over _me_!

Panther and Fox stop arguing.  
The two shake hands, mutter their apology, and go back to their normal selves.

Krystal- Better.

Falco- No fair! I want some manly competition! Why does _Fox_ get everything? He has his own team, his own rival *glances at Leon*, his own girl-

Fox- No need to be depressed, Falco. Anyway, you _do_ have a girl. Her name is-

Falco- Stop! Stop! This is being aired on TV, and everyone will know who I like!

Everyone drops silent at Falco's statement.

Fox has a now-the-whole-Lylat-System-knows look on his face.  
Fox starts to grin, until his canines show.

Fox- You like someone...!

Leon and Slippy (in sing-song voice) - Falco's got a girlfriend, Falco's got a girlfriend!

Falco- She's not my girlfriend!

Leon laughs slightly maniacally, and continues to sing with Slippy.  
Leon's face lights up and he stops singing.

Leon- ...You...like...  
Katt!

Falco- No! You're-

Falco drops to a whisper.

Falco- -not supposed to say that in front of the camera!

Leon's face changes from delight to hatred.

Leon- She's...mine!

Falco looks surprised, but not angry.

Falco- I knew you liked her! _You_ were the one sending the love letters to her in the Cornerian Academy, not me! Everyone said that _I_ was doing all that jazz. Feh, she'll _never_ be yours! She's mine!

Falco charges into battle, while Leon defends himself in the "Final Battle".  
Fox and Panther slightly side-step away from the duel.

Fox- Well, that's some combat. I haven't seen Falco fight like that ever since Slippy painted his Arwing hot pink!

Slippy laughs nervously.

Panther- I'll say, at least _we_ can handle these things, _maturely_.

Panther and Fox laugh a little, and narrow their eyes at each other.

Lucario- Hmm...well, I'll get someone to tend to them...later...

Lucario- Continuing...

Lucario- To Le- oh, whoops, he's still fighting. I'll wait for his question in the next episode. You think you can afford that, Wolf?

Wolf- Sure I can, if it's for my pup over here!

Fox grins as if he is a child once again.

Wolf smiles back at him.

Lucario- Kay then, let's continue.

Lucario looks at the next question on the long list.

Lucario- Oh, looks like times out for today. See you later!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Oh, by the way, the LeonxKatt thing is credited to my friend Dawnstar (who is not on fanfiction).  
Thanks Dawnstar!  
I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Part 3: Dramatic Scenes

Part 3

Dramatic Scenes involving Katt

Lucarioblaze walks into the room and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys!

Lucario- Just hold on, we're waiting on one person.

All- What?

A certain feline walks into the room and everyone starts cheering.

Falco and Leon- Katt!

Katt- That's right, boys, I'm here and better than ever!

Leon almost starts to drool, but stops.

Lucario- All right, onto questions.

Slippy- Wait! I have a question for you.

Lucario- Yes, Slippy?

Slippy- Can you bring a TV here? I'm missing my favorite show, and it's really important.

Lucario- Sure, Slippy. TV, please!

The same raccoon from the prologue rushes in with a flat screen.

Slippy- Wow! That is so cool!

Slippy instantly turns the TV on with the remote and changes the channel.

Lucario- What'cha watching there, Slippy?

Slippy- I'm watching Katinan Workshop with Cheetah Wynde!

Slippy leans over to Katt.

Slippy (whisper) - Today he's making a _birdbath_.

Katt twitches her nose.

Lucario- _Okay_, let's get started!

Lucario- To Katt,

If you had one wish, what would it be?

Katt- Hmm, let's see...

Falco and Leon's thought- ~Pick me, pick me...~

Katt- I think it would be...

To have every single clothing style! Including Aviancrombie and Finch, and Airpostale, and-!

Falco and Leon start pouring with tears.

Falco and Leon- She didn't choose me!

Falco and Leon glare at each other.  
They start to attack each other.

Katt- Quit it, you two!

Falco and Leon automatically stop to Katt's orders.

Katt- How about this- I'll kiss the one that I love.

Falco and Leon nod vigorously.

Katt- Close your eyes...!

Falco and Leon obey.  
Katt kisses neither.

Katt- Open your eyes!

Falco and Leon point at each other.

Falco and Leon- She kissed you!

Falco and Leon have a bewildered look.

Falco and Leon- What?!

Katt and Krystal smirk at the avian and chameleons' stupidity.

Fox- He wants her.

Panther- Badly.

Wolf- I never knew Leon had a soft side for Katt...!

Slippy- I thought he was gay!

Everyone mutters their agreement.

Lucario- Interesting to see how everyone reacts with each other, huh...!

Lucario- Oh well, let's move on.

Lucario- To Leon,  
Everyone considers you to be gay. Is that true?

Leon- !

Leon- No, that's fake! And, who is _everyone_? Hmm?

Leon gets out two knives and twirls them, one on each index finger.  
Starfox and Starwolf gulp.

Lucario- Hey! Where did he get those?! Security doesn't check people anymore?!

All- Anthros!

Lucario- Yeah, what they said...

Leon stops twirling the knives and aims them at Falco and Wolf.

Leon- You two will die! Wolf, for not letting me reach my goals, and Falco, for stealing the heart of Katt!

Fox- Dad!

Wolf- Do not worry, son. For if I die, I won't die without a fight!

Falco- Me too! Fox, if I die, you get you have my Ipod!

*odd silence*

Fox- Uh...sure...

Wolf- Attack!

Falco- This won't be the last of me!

Wolf and Falco charge into battle and Leon protects himself with his knives.

Leon- I will tear your heart as you did to mine, Falco!

Falco- You wouldn't try!

Wolf- No problem!

Wolf grabs a light laser (that you point with during meetings) and aims it at Leon.

Leon- No, not the laser!

Wolf nods and turns the light on, pointing to the floor.  
Leon follows it, and Wolf leads Leon out the door.

Lucario slams the door and Leon is helplessly locked outside.

Lucario- Um...awkward?

Wolf- Sometimes I wonder how he ever joined my team.

Panther- I think you hired him.

Wolf- I think I know that.

Lucario- Continuing...

Lucario- To Wolf,  
Would you consider quitting Starwolf or merging Starwolf into Starfox?

Wolf- No, I'd actually like my pup to lead his own team without his father helping him along.

Wolf- He knows how to take care of himself, doesn't he?

Fox- Yeah!

Wolf beams down at Fox, and Fox smiles up at Wolf.

Lucario- Okay, it looks like that's all we have time for!

Lucario- See ya!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I had fun spoofing Abercrombie, Fitch, and Aeropostale...hehe...  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that!


	5. Part 4: Corneria

Enjoy!

Part 4

Corneria and the Unexpected Guest

Lucarioblaze walks into the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Well, good to see all of you again, but this time I have one more announcement.

All- What is it?

Lucario- Well, more people-

All- Anthros!

Lucario- Yeah, well, more _anthros_ are going to come onto the show!

Slippy- Yay!

Krystal- Oh goodie, more people to ask questions to...

Panther- But I will always be by your side, through these hard times-

Fox slides in between Panther and Krystal, with his arms spread apart.

Fox- Sorry buddy, get your own girl to hit on. She's taken.

Krystal- Fox, that wasn't very kind of you, was it? Was has Panther done to you?

Fox/Panther- You have _no_ idea.

Lucario- Okay, okay, let's settle down and wait for-

A hare, dog, and monkey walk into the room.

Audience- The Cornerian Air Force!

No one notices that someone else snuck in while everyone cheered.

Peppy- It's so good to see that everyone's in such a great condition!

Falco- That goes to you, Katt.

Katt ignores him.

Bill- I salute all of you!

Fox- You don't need to do that here, Bill.

Bill- Oh, okay. Phew!

Dash- ...

Lucario- Let's start out with...Dash!

Lucario- To Dash,  
Do you ever feel ashamed that Andross is your grandfather, and Andrew is your uncle?

Dash- !

Dash- I didn't expect that question to appear!

Leon- Well, you never know what's going to happen in this interview, now do we?

All- No...

Leon- Exactly.

Dash- Well, I...don't really...

Dash starts crying.

Dash- Why must my life end up like this?! I haven't done anything to destroy the Lylat System, and still anthros accuse me of my past!

Bill raises his eyebrows and dashes to Dash.  
Bill rests his paw on Dash's shoulder.

Bill- Remember what we talked about, Dash?

Dash- Mmm-hmm...!

Bill- Well, try to remember that and answer this question, okay? Do it for me, Dash!

Dash sniffles a bit, and wipes his tears away.

Dash- Okay, I'll try.

Bill- That's it, Dash.

Dash- I don't like to talk about this in front of anthros, so may I skip this question?

Lucario- ...Sure, Dash.

Bill slaps his face.  
Peppy shrugs.

Lucario- Well, at least he answered!

The animal that was creeping in the dark outskirts of the room suddenly jumps out and onto Bill.  
Bill plummets to the floor.

Bill- F-Fay?

Fay- It's me!

Lucario- H-How did she get in here?!

Fay- Through the door, of course!

Fay giggles.  
Bill notices that Fay is still on her.  
Bill quickly pulls himself up, and brushes his uniform off.

Bill- I told you _not_ to come!

Fay- But I wanted to see where you were going! And this place definitely isn't _work_!

Peppy- Who is this?

Bill- Um...ah...

Bill- It's...no one! Yeah, no one!

Fay puffs her cheeks.

Fay- I am not _no one_! I'm-

Bill- Shh! Just, just, get out of here, and I'll see you after the chapter ends.

Fay- But-

Bill- No buts about it!

Fay- Okay...

Fay grumpily walks out the door.

Katt- Was that...?

Krystal- I think it was...!

Krystal/Katt- Fay!

Krystal and Katt hustle towards the door, each trying to get there first.

Panther- They look like you and me racing towards Krystal, eh?

Fox- That's not funny.

Bill tries to block their way.

Bill- No! Don't go after her!

Krystal/Katt- We want her to stay!

Bill- No! You weren't even supposed to know about her!

Falco- Why not?

Bill- Erm...

Bill shifts around nervously, not knowing what to say.  
Bill tensely tugs at the ring on his paw.

Fox- Got it!

Fox- You're...

Bill notices his ring and hides his hands behind his back.

Fox- Aha! You're _engaged_ to her!

Peppy gasps.

Peppy- I'm...

Bill gulps.

Peppy- ...amazed! I thought you'd _never_ get married! Seems not!

Bill- But...I thought the Air Force Code says that no pilot should ever...

Peppy waves his hand in dismissal.

Peppy- Oh it'll be fine. Remember, _I_ didn't come up with these rules, Pepper did.

Peppy- It's not like we're going to follow them, right?

Peppy laughs.  
Bill laughs uncertainly.

Lucario- Um...how did this all start again? Oh right, Fay comes in out of no where and disrupts my whole show...

Lucario mutters to herself, and finishes.

Lucario- *sigh* Well, we _really_ need to get back on track, if you know what I mean.

All- Yeah...

Lucario- So, next question. Oh, now that we know your little secret, Bill, lemme get a question for you.

Lucario's eyes scroll down the page until she reaches a question for Bill.

Lucario- To Bill, oh, this'll be good.  
Where would your honeymoon be if you ever got married?

Bill- Stop asking me questions related to my relationships!!

Leon- I've seen worse.

Leon narrows his eyes at Falco.

Panther- Hmm, well, Leon's kinda right. Starwolf has truly seen worse relationship conflicts than this, Bill. You shouldn't be too provoked.

Fox- Yeah.

Fox and Panther glance at each other.

Bill- Tch. Easy for you to say.

Bill- Hey, Lucario, get me a question with Fox and Krystal.

Panther- Hey!

Lucario- No prob', Bill.

Lucario- Okay.

Lucario- To Fox,  
Will you _ever_ marry Krystal? Will you take Tricky's advice on having a honeymoon on Sauria?

Fox- Well...

Krystal and Panther lean in to listen to Fox.  
Panther puts one hand in his pocket.

Fox- Maybe I will, maybe I won't...! If I do, then yes, I _will_ have my honeymoon on Sauria.

Panther- Shoot!

Krystal- What's the matter, Panther?

Panther- Oh, I'm sorry to startle you Krystal, it was nothing.

Krystal- If you say so. But remember, I can read minds.

Panther nods.  
Fox narrows his eyes at Panther, and Panther doesn't care.

Lucario- Well, looks like that's all we have time for! Come again!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I consider Dash to be small and cute, so deal with it.  
Not handsome cute, but teddy bear cute.  
And yes, I support BillxFay. It's quite fun, actually.


	6. Part 5: More Comedy

Part 5

More Comedy and Pranks

Lucarioblaze walks into the room and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hiya guys! Good to see all of you are still ready to talk!

Leon- Well I'm not.

Panther- Cut it out, Leon.

Falco- You're just jealous.

Leon- Am not!

Bill- You know, I'm kinda starting to like this talk show questionnaire thing. I get to learn about everyone in know, as well as answer questions about myself.

Lucario- That's a very good way to look at things, Bill. I like your approach to this show. Others...not so much.

Lucario glances at Leon and Falco arguing over who would look better with Katt.

Katt shakes her head.

Fay- Hey guys! I'm back!

Bill- Fay! Get out of here! I didn't ask you to come!

Fay- But it's boring sitting at the couch and watching you have all the fun. Besides, I'm going to try to make a joke, since Lucario can't think of any other jokes.

Lucario- I never said that!

Fay- Hmm, oh well. I'm still going to make a joke. Okay, Bill. You're going to do this with me.

Bill- Why me?!

Fay- Well, I don't have any other choice, unless Fox and Krystal-

Panther- Me! Me! Pick me!

Panther waves his hand wildly in the air, while Fay ignores him.

Fay- Or maybe Falco and Katt-

Leon- Hey! No fair! How about _Leon_ and Katt? Hmm?

Katt- No way! I'd rather stick with feather-head over here than with scales.

Leon sniffles a bit.

Leon- Wah! I've been rejected!

Panther pats Leon on the shoulder.

Panther- I know how you feel, Leon. I too, have been rejected, a countless amount of times, but I still hope that someday, one day, Krystal will accept me-

Fox- In your dreams, you shrewd cat! Krystal will never love you as she does to me-

Fay- Quiet! I don't need lizard boy crying a river and you beating the crap out of Panther, I just need _someone_ to convince Bill to say the joke with me. Right Bill?

Bill- No, I'm sorry honey, I'm not going to say a joke with you, even if it's hilarious.

Fay- You'd better say the joke with me, or else...

Bill- No, not my Stardog Assault! Please! I love that game! And _I'm_ in it!

Fay- Then say the joke with me!

Bill- *sigh* You've pushed me to the limit. I'll just _have_ to say the joke with you...

Fay- Yay!

Fay hands a script to Bill.

Fay- Read off person number two.

Bill- Okay.

Fay- You'll never love me! You're just getting on the flight to get away from me!

Bill- No I'm not, I told you fifty times I have a business trip at seven A.M! Just leave me alone and let me sleep until I go.

Fay- Then tell me you love me when you're away.

Bill- I love you when you're away.

Everyone laughs at the joke, and Bill slightly blushes.

Bill- That _was_ pretty good, wasn't it?

Fay- The way your voice was portrayed in that scene...was so...touching!

Fay- You're a natural!

Fay hugs Bill, and Bill blushes some more.

Audience- Aww!

Lucario- Ach! This is off-track as it is! Let's get started with the questions! Oh, and could someone please get Leon and Falco to stop fighting?

Security pulls Leon and Falco apart.

--Five minutes later--

Lucario- Okay, let's get started!

Falco and Leon are struggling to get out of the chairs that are holding them down, including arms, legs, and body.  
Falco and Leon's mouths' were shut by a white cloth.

Katt- That's more like it!

Lucario- To Slippy,  
What was the best prank you've pulled on anyone?

Slippy- Well, there's a lot of jokes I've pulled...

Slippy- There's that time when I painted Falco's Arwing hot pink...and when Fox's Landmasters' lasers were pink...and when I placed a bucket of cold water on Peppy's door so the water would splash onto him-

Peppy- That was you?!

Slippy- Whoops...I forgot I never told you that...

Slippy- Continuing, oh yeah, when I reprogrammed Krystal's phone so that every time she called someone, Fox's cell phone would ring-

Fox- Argh! You never told me that! No wonder my phone rang every minute! Krystal, how many phone calls do you make in a day?

Krystal- About-

Fox- Never mind, continue.

Slippy- I think the best prank I pulled was when I hacked onto Falco's email and sent an email to Katt asking to go out. Katt replied yes, and Katt planned the exact times, but Falco never knew. So Falco missed the date, and then Katt came knocking on our door, asking where Falco was, and then-

Falco- She beat the crap out of me!

Lucario- I thought security shut your beak!

Falco- I have my resources.

Katt- You still deserved that beating. Served you right, now you know not to fool around with Slippy.

Falco- But I didn't do anything to him!

Katt- I'm sure you didn't.

Leon- You see, Katt, I'm a good little boy who follows all my leader's directions.

Wolf- Ahem, by _my_ directions, huh? So do you think I told you to hold a knife up to Panther's throat and tell him he would die, while he was sleeping?

Leon tenses.

Leon- How do you know about that?!

Wolf- And did I tell you to rub your cheek against a photograph of Falco, and another one of Katt?

Leon- I don't do that!!

Panther- So...are you a homosexual or are you straight?

Leon- I'm straight!

Panther- So you like Katt?

Leon- Yeah! I mean, wait, no, noo, what? Huh, hold on, what?

Falco- Ugh, and I have to know these things, why?

Lucario- Hey, well, this _is_ a questionnaire, and you _do_ learn things about each other, as Bill said.

Bill- I didn't mean it _that_ way!

Lucario- I'm sure you didn't.

Bill- Hmph.

Lucario- Okay, I think we have time for one more question.

Lucario- To Fay,  
How did you ever meet Bill?

Fay- Well...

Bill slaps his forehead.

Fay- I met him when Corneria was at war with Venom, and he was aiming a sniper at me. He shot, but I dodged the fire, and then-

Bill- Yeah, yeah, we know the rest.

Fox- Well, _I_ don't know the rest!

Bill- There's no need to!

Fox grunts a reply.

Lucario- Well, that's all we have time for. See ya!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Haha! I spoofed yet _another_ brand!  
Star_dog_ Assault!  
Hee hee!  
Ha, I'm loving every second of this!


	7. Part 6: Spoilers I hope not

Hah, you guys'll love this one.

Part 6

Spoilers (I hope not) and Video Games

Lucarioblaze walks into the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Well, hi guys, any of you getting tired of this yet?

Leon and Falco stop beating each other up and raise their hands dreadfully.

Lucario- Okay then, let's get started as soon as possible!

Lucario- To Fox and Krystal,

Fox and Krystal groan.

Lucario- ...how would you like it if you were in a new story that involved both of you as the main characters?

Fox and Krystal jolt up from their, "sleepy boring state", and their eyes brighten.

Fox- I'd love that! Besides being in MLaF, I think I'll like this!!

Krystal- Me too! But, what would the plot be?

Lucario- Very good question, Krystal...um...I don't think you'd really like this one...

Fox- Of course we'll like it! As long as Krystal and I are together, I'm fine with anything!

Lucario- Ya see, Fox...Krystal's going to be...

Krystal- What?

Lucario shifts around uneasily.  
Fox gasps.  
Fox hugs Krystal tightly.

Fox- No, no! She will _not_ join Starwolf! She's mine, and only mine! Got that, Panther and Leon! I know my dad wouldn't you anything to her, but I'm not sure about the other two...!

Leon- Me? Why me? I have _no_ interest in your vixen. I like-

Panther- We know, we know, but...I think I'm going to like this idea...

Fox- I told you, she's mine! We'll get married and-

Krystal- What?

Fox- I mean...erm...well...she's still mine!

Panther raises his eyebrow suspiciously.  
Fox avoids Panther's burning glare.

Lucario- Well, Krystal won't join Starwolf...

Fox- Oh no! It'll be worse! You're going to make it like that stupid DS Game! Argh, why did Nintendo have to contaminate the small brains of these poor humans...?

Lucario- Small?!

Fox- Oh, sorry.

Lucario- Tch.

Fox- You're going to make my Krystal...

Fox- ...into Kursed!

Everyone gasps.  
Slippy starts crying.

Slippy- I don't like Kursed! She's mean!

Fox- Huh? Wait a second, how do you know she's mean if you've never actually seen her before?

Slippy- Well, let's say I managed to program the game into 4-D, and I kinda...

Panther- What?! You got to go _into_ the game!

Leon- Frog-boy, you know how to hack stuff, right?

Falco holds on to Katt.

Falco- No way, she's mine! I met her first, until _you_ followed me and met Katt yourself!

Leon- I have my own game card, bird, and I plan for the frog to hack it! So _I_ will be the one to have Star_Leon_, not your stupid StarFalco.

Falco- I like StarFalco! It's cool, and I'm with Katt _and_ Dash!

Leon- You mean the crying monkey?

Dash holds a gun up to Leon's chest.

Dash- You'd better watch your mouth, or you'll be fish food!

Lucario- When did you get here?

Dash- Don't you remember? Every time a new anthro arrives, they can come to the show every time!

Lucario- Oh. Right.

Panther- I want to be in the game!

Wolf- I don't. I don't want to be mean and cruel and-

Fox lets go of Krystal and starts hugging Wolf.

Fox- Aww, dad...!

Wolf pats Fox on the head.

Wolf- I'd also hate to see my pup here "heartbroken", if that's what you call it.

Krystal- I wouldn't enjoy much with Panther or Leon...

Krystal- But then again, I don't enjoy the team with Falco...

Falco- Hey!

Katt's thought- ~It feels so nice with Falco's arms around me...~

Leon- Can I have a hug?

Falco and Katt- No!!

Bill- Why isn't Fay in the game? I want Fay to be in the game! I want my own ending!

Bill- My ending will be that I marry Fay and I still work in the Cornerian Air Forces! And then-

Peppy- No need to here the rest, Bill.

Bill- Oh. Riight...

Fox- I want an ending where I marry Krystal and Starfox and Starwolf all fall apart and everyone's happy and gets married!

Katt, Falco, Wolf, Leon, Panther- That would be nice.

All look at each other confused.

Fox- Well? It would be nice!

Lucario- Stop! Stop! You're giving away the endings of MLaF and Skipping Beats! Quit it!

Katt- Wait, so...I'm...getting married?

Lucario- Shh! Shut up!

Panther- Hmm...what would it be like to get married...?

Leon- There would be flowers and a parade and-

Wolf- Son, I don't think I'd really appreciate that kinda ending, ya know? There really wasn't anyone who was right for me in my years of living...

Peppy- Oh really, Wolf? What about Fox's mom?

Wolf's eyes widen slightly.

Wolf- Naw, I don't think-

Peppy- There's no need to lie, Wolf. Fox's parents are dead, so you _can_ say that you had some liking for Vixy.

Wolf- No, no, I don't like Vixy-

Fox watches the arguing in curiosity.

Peppy- Admit it, Wolf. You just let James have her because he was older than you. You _were_ best friends, but I'm sure you were just a tad bit jealous, don't you think?

Wolf- No, I was not jealous in _any_ way of James.

Peppy- But-

Wolf- Don't talk about this in front of _him_!

Wolf slightly motions towards Fox.

Peppy- Sorry, I got a little carried away there...but I still think you liked her.

Wolf- Okay, if this'll make you happy, then here. I like Vixy. Happy now?

Peppy widens his eyes.  
Peppy starts laughing.

Peppy- Haha! You admitted it! Hahaha! You _do_ like Vixy!

Wolf- No, I just said that to make you happy.

Peppy- I don't believe it! Wait 'till James hears about this!

Fox and Wolf- What?!

Fox- My real dad is alive?!

Wolf- Oh no, what have I gotten myself into...?

Peppy races out the door.

Fox- Use the brakes! Try hovering!

Wolf runs out the door as well.

Fox- Maybe it's the arm, aim for the arm!

Krystal rests her hand on Fox's shoulder.

Krystal- You can quit the Peppy jokes now, Fox.

Fox- Okay.

Lucario- *sigh* So much chatter over one question...

Lucario- I think we still have time for one more question.

Lucario- To Wolf,  
Oh, whoops, he's gone.

Lucario- Uh, let's see...

Lucario- Oh! Okay.

Lucario- To Falco,  
Do you like-

Falco- You asked me that already!

Lucario- Yess, but you didn't answer me.

Slippy grins.

Leon- I know I know! Falco-

Falco- Shut your trap, lizard! I can answer this myself!

Katt- Can you, Falco?

Falco just realizes that Katt is here as well.

Falco- ...Sure I can! *gulp*

Fox, Krystal, and Panther chuckle.

Katt- Why won't you tell me? Don't you love me anymore?

Leon- I lo-

Panther- Shut up Leon! Give the poor bird a chance! I can give you an online dating service, if that's what you're asking for!

Leon- ...

Leon starts sniffling.

Leon- I want to be loved! I want to be like Fox and Krystal, not a care in the world, and-

Panther- Yeah, everyone would like that, but we all don't get what we want, do we?

Leon- Then how come Fox and Krystal do?

Panther- They're just lucky, I guess.

Leon- That's not fair! I want to be lucky! But I'm stuck with you, Wolf, and Falco.

Panther- Is that a bad thing?!

Panther- If I tell Wolf about this...!

Leon- About what?

Panther- About this whole dilemma we're causing for Falco and Katt-

Leon- You mean-

Panther- No, not you and Katt, _Falco_ and Katt.

Panther- Because of you, we can't let Falco answer his question.

Leon- But-

Panther- No buts about it.

Lucario- Okay, okay, since Falco can't answer his question, we'll end the show. See ya!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Peppy jokes! Hahaha!  
And, I'm seeing a little WolfxVixy now, huh?  
Haven't seen that one before.  
I hope you're still liking these crazy interviews, 'cause I sure am.


	8. Part 7: Questions

Part 7

Questions

Lucarioblaze enters the room and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys, I hope you're still loving me!

Leon- I'm not.

Katt- That's your problem.

Lucario- Okay, let's get started!

Wolf slams the door open, Peppy following in after him.

Wolf- We settled things now, right Peppy?

Peppy- Yup, we sure did.

Lucario- That's good to know.

Wolf- Now Peppy will stop bothering me about Vixy.

Peppy laughs nervously.

Wolf- I explained to him why I have no interest in Vixy-

Panther- For a second I wasn't believing you.

Leon- Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd fall in love with someone...!

Wolf- I don't like her! Fox's dad married her, so I have no right to barge into their personal relationship!

Panther- That doesn't mean you didn't, right?

Wolf- Sorry Panther, but I'm not like you, intruding into my poor son's relationship. You can get your own girl.

Fay- I have phone numbers of some of my friends, I could give them to you!

Panther- Please do.

Fay scribbles down a few phone numbers, and hands it to Panther.

Panther- Thank you. I appreciate the kindness.

Panther spins around to glare at Wolf and Leon.

Fox- You'd better not glare at my dad!

Falco- Yeah, you show 'em, Fox!

Leon- What about me? Won't you defend me??

Falco- No.

Leon starts to cry.

Leon- I want to have a girlfriend too! I want to have a life! Now Panther's going to get a girl, and I'll be left alone, in this cruel world!!

Wolf- Don't get me wrong Leon, I'm not married. Don't go acting like Kursed.

Krystal shivers.

Panther- But I thought that you-

Wolf- For the last time, I don't like Vixy, nor am I married to her!

Fox- Then why are you-

Wolf- Son, your father told me to take care of you if he ever died. Your parents die, I care for you. I'm your godfather.

Fox- Ohh...

Slippy- See Peppy? I told you Wolf didn't barrel-roll with Vixy!

Wolf makes a disgusted face.

Wolf- You're kidding me, right? I'm not going to do that to Vixy when she's already married...!

Peppy- ...

Bill- Isn't this getting a bit _too_ awkward?

Fay- Definitely.

Panther- Haha! Wolf and Vixy, huh? I hear wedding bells! And baby carriage wheels!

Wolf- I'm not engaged _or_ having a child with Vixy, got that? James married her and then I met her when James invited me to his wedding party, so don't get the wrong idea.

A shadow is seen for only a second, and then vanishes.  
Fox widens his eyes and runs to Wolf.  
Fox hugs Wolf tightly, refusing to let go.

Wolf- What's wrong, son?

Fox- I-I saw...a ghost!

Fox starts crying immaturely.

Panther- Who would've thought...?

Wolf strokes Fox's white strip of fur.

Wolf- It's okay, it was just your imagination.

Fox- No it wasn't! And it looked like...

Wolf- Yes Fox?

Fox- It looked like...father!

Everyone gasps.  
Wolf looks around frantically to see if anything was here.

Wolf- Pup, it was...probably...just someone moving.

Leon- Believe me Wolf, no one has moved since Fox said there was a ghost.

Falco- I'm going to kill it.

Katt grabs Falco's arm.

Katt- Don't go! What if you die?

Leon (evilly)- You'll have me...

Katt- No! I don't want you!

Leon feels rejected (again).

Falco- Okay, I'm going to walk up to it slowly, and then strangle it.

Falco walks slowly towards the shadows of the room, and watches for any sign of movement.

Katt- I can't watch!

Leon tries to comfort Katt, but fails.

Panther- I have a feeling this won't be good-

Falco is swallowed up into the shadows.  
Not a sound was made form the...thing that took Falco.

Katt- My...my Falco! He's gone!

Katt almost begins to cry, but is helped my Krystal soothing her thought patterns.

Katt- Thanks, Krystal.

Krystal- No problem.

Katt- But...where did he go?

Dash pulls out his gun.

Dash- I want to catch the ghost! Can I, Bill?

Bill- Actually, I was going to say the same thing to Fay...but...

Dash- Yess!

Dash (sing-song voice) – I'm going to catch the ghost, I'm going to catch the ghost!

Dash runs into the shadows, but only to be captured as well.

Bill- Noo!!

Bill- Dash was like...a son to me!

Bill collapses to the floor with his face in his hands.

Fay- It's okay, we'll get him back.

Fay searches around in her bag until she finds an average-sized flashlight.

Fay- Anyone up for the challenge?

Wolf- I'll do it, since no one else will.

Fox- Don't go! I don't want to lose another father!

Wolf- The time is yours. Take flight. My life has only been bitter shades of gray, but you changed that, Fox. I going into this darkness is just how the river runs, pup.

Wolf proceeds towards the dark with a beam of light shining from the flashlight.  
There everyone sees a figure run through the light and into the darkness again.

Lucario- T-This is what you call an interview?!

Wolf- Who are you?

???- Come and get me.

Wolf- I demand, who are you?

???- Your worst nightmare.

Krystal (through telepathy) – I will attempt to search through its brain. Keep it occupied, for now.

Wolf- Okay.

Wolf- So, you're not coming out 'cause you're too scared, is that it?

???- Remember, you are the one who is scared.

Wolf- How are you sure?

???- I know.

Wolf- How can you know?

???- I am powerful.

???- Fall into my grasp. Give up now, or suffer.

Wolf- Give up what?

Krystal- Got it!

Everyone turns to Krystal.

Krystal- It's...Pigma!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yay! Mysteries! Rejoice!  
Don't worry, I'm almost finished with the next chapter.  
I'm still loving this WolfxVixy thing.  
Ya know, I should write a one-shot for this...okay, screw that idea.  
Hope you like this new side to the interviews!  
No, really, I hope you like it.


	9. Part 8: A Special Surprise

It is time for the long-awaited Part 8!

Part 8

A Special Surprise

???- Hahaha, ignorant fools, it is not Pigma, for I am...

???- James!

Wolf- W-What?

A figure comes out from the shadows and attacks Wolf.

Wolf- What...are...you...doing...to...me?!

Wolf wrestles James, but the match is in favor of the vulpine.

Fox- T-This is my father?!

Peppy- But...that's not possible!

Peppy- If Krystal's thought patterns read Pigma, then there can only be one thing.

Peppy- Pigma is using...mind control!

Panther- What? That swine couldn't control his own ship if he wanted to!

Slippy is typing rapidly on his laptop.

Slippy- I'm locating Pigma's location...and it's...right around...here!

Slippy turns his laptop so everyone can see the coordinates.

Lucario- What? In the audience?!

Slippy- That's right, Lucario. Pigma's in the audience, and we'll have to find him.

Panther- Let's start looking before Pigma gets away with this.

Fox- What about...?

Wolf- I can...take care...of...myself...

Fox nodded solemnly and everyone starts searching the audience.

Lucario- Are you sure people won't start asking you for your autograph or something?

Fox- We'll be fine, as long as they know what's going on.

Lucario- Okay, let's get started.

Everyone breaks apart and searches the crowd while Wolf is still tussling with James.

James- You will never win.

Wolf- I will win, and I will fix your head!

Lucario- 'cuse me, pardon me, coming through...!

Slippy- We're getting closer...farther...closer...closer...

Lucario- Got him!

A fat pig is sitting capable of sitting in the seat, cringing at Lucario.

Pigma- Yur not gonna get me! Huh, huh, huh.

Panther leaps from behind Lucario and starts scratching Pigma's face.

Panther- What do you think you're doing, you dirty swine! Get your hands...off...my...leader!

Panther knocks the control out of Pigma's hand and it smashes to the floor.

Pigma- T-That cost me a fortune!

Panther- You'd better get your piggy face out of here, or you'll be sorry!

Pigma- Okay, okay.

Pigma hobbles out of his seat and walks out the door rather slowly.

Slippy- Lock him out!

Security locks the door and salutes Lucario.

Krystal- We need to go check back on Wolf.

Fox- Let's go...!

Everyone runs back to where Wolf and James were fighting.

Wolf- Hey, at least I'm still alive!

Fox- Dad!!

Fox almost goes to run up to Wolf, but turns to James.  
Fox's grin fades away.  
Fox is silent.  
James is sitting down with his legs in front of him, smiling at Fox.

Fox- Dad...?

James nods.

James- So, you've been living your life with this kid over here, right?

James uses the back of his hand to slightly jerk Wolf.

Fox- Y-Yes.

Wolf- You abandoned him. He's known you for such a short time, he's almost afraid of you. He's treating _me_ like his real father, since he never knew you.

James- I'm a stranger to you, aren't I?

Fox nods slowly.

James- That's fine. Now, get over here and give your real father a hug!

Fox slowly walks over to James and hugs him, but there is a slight showing of concern in his eyes.

Fox- You're my real father, huh? You almost look like me!

Wolf- Yeah, this pup and I don't look anything alike, so he's not my _real_ son, right Peppy?

Peppy gulps.

James- Hey, Pepster. What's chillin'?

Peppy- Err...

James widens his head from underneath his sunglasses.

James- So you're saying...?

James- Argh, no way is that happening Peppy! Wolfie over here couldn't handle her, right?

Wolf- Yeah, sure, whatever you say.

James- That's right, Wolf. You know that Vixy was mine before you even met her, right? You wouldn't even _think_ to try to claim her back, correct?

Wolf- Yeah.

James slaps Wolf.

James- You're lying, aren't you? Ahh, I always knew you had a soft spot for Vixy.

Wolf- I don't like her!

James- But your muzzle says one, your heart says another. Might we change that?

Wolf- No! For the last time I don't like her! Maybe you think I like her, but I don't!

James- Aw, all right. I give up. But, I _will_ find a way to make you-

Wolf- I get the point, James.

James- Okay, I'll see you guys later. Bye Fox.

Fox- B-Bye...father...

Wolf feels a pang of sorrow.  
James waves to everyone else and walks out the door.

Lucario- Now that Pigma's gone, I can start asking questions again!

Everyone groans.

Slippy- I wanna go home!

Falco stretches.

Falco- It gets tiring in here, especially with Katt and Leon.

Katt- So you don't-

Falco- Stop whining! I need to deal with my own life, and you can be a part of it if you just _shut up_!

Katt is automatically silenced.

Falco- Better.

Lucario- Okay, looks like everyone's tired, so I'll see you again next time!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yay! Pigma hobbled away!!  
Hah, that part's classic, isn't it??  
Yeah...I'm pretty crazy over the WolfxVixy thing...


	10. Part 9: Focusing on Falco

Part 9

Focusing on Falco and Reading Books

Lucarioblaze walks into the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed your time off!

All- Yeah.

Lucario- Good.

Lucario- Oh, by the way, Fox and Krystal, I'm starting the book with you guys in it.

Fox and Krystal- What?!

Lucario- That's right, I'm starting the book with Ku-

Fox tackles Lucario in a fight.

Lucario- Get off me, you crazy vulpine!

Wolf- Fox, get off her right this second!

Fox obediently gets off Lucario, and Lucario brushes herself off.

Wolf- Good boy.

Fox- Can I see the book?

Lucario- Not if you tear it to pieces!

Fox- I promise I won't.

Lucario- Okay.

Lucario hands the book over, and Fox starts reading it.  
Panther and Krystal are looking over either of Fox's shoulders.

_Fox focused his eyes on the dull landscape.  
"I'd better get this mission on __Kew__ finished quickly..." Fox whispered to himself.__ Fox heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He swiftly turned around and could make out a figure moving in the darkness._

_"Who's there?" Fox asked with a startled tone in his voice. The dark figure did not respond. _

_"Krystal!" Fox exclaimed. _

_"I am Kursed." The dark figure came out from the darkness to reveal Krystal, only to look darkened. Her clothes were torn, but her Starwolf outfit had not changed._

_"Krystal, it's been such a long time!" Fox said mesmerized. Kursed turned her glare towards Fox. __Fox stopped talking. Kursed laughed spitefully. Fox kept quiet. _

_He heard a noise from above. Fox looked up. He saw Krystal's old Cloud Runner, now covered in a thin layer of dirt. The Starfox symbol was now painted off, almost as Krystal painted Fox off her mind.  
"Are you a part of Starwolf still?" The vulpine asked. _

_"No. I live as a bounty hunter now." Kursed replied without feeling. _

_"Bounty hunter, huh?" Fox repeated. _

_"Why did you quit?" _

_"It was all I could do after I denied your apology." Kursed snapped. _

_"That reminds me, I came to complete my mission." Fox said. _

_"I must complete my mission as well." Kursed replied viciously. _

_"I'd...better get going." Fox said. _

_Kursed walked away, pulling out her Blaster, looking around for her kill. Fox turned around in the other direction and lowered his head. _

_I didn't expect to see Krystal here. But...she's changed. I shouldn't have ever kicked her off the team. What would life be like if she hadn't quit? What would life be like if she apologized? I wouldn't know for sure, but I did know one thing would never change- _

_My nightmares would never end..._

Fox- Wah! I don't like this story!!

Panther is sobbing.

Panther- Me neither! Krystal's scary!

Slippy- Told ya.

Fox and Panther both hug Krystal.

Krystal- That...was scary...was that really me?

Leon- In the game, yes. I personally don't prefer that ending...it gives me the creeps.

Wolf- That was terrible, Lucario. You shouldn't have shown Fox that. Now my pup'll have nightmares!

Fox- No dad, I'll be fine.

Lucario- I didn't tell him to! He _insisted_ that I show him the story.

Fox- Well, now I don't want to read it.

Leon- Sorry kid, but it's too late for that now.

Fox- Hey!

Wolf- Don't you go calling my son a kid!

Leon- Sorry.

Lucario- Let's get started after I showed you that little story.

Lucario- To Falco,  
If you had to choose who to go on a date with, who would it be? Would it be...?

Katt?  
Krystal?  
Lucy?  
Amanda?  
Fay?  
Miyu?  
Fara?  
Vixy...?

Falco- That's a bit of an awkward question...

Leon- So what, bird, we've all dealt with them except you.

Panther- Yeah Falco, just answer the question and get over it.

Peppy- We _all_ know who Wolf would choose...!

Wolf- Shut up!

Leon- How come I wasn't on the list?

Katt- Are you trying to insult yourself?

Leon- No, I just asked a question!

Panther- Don't worry Katt, you get used to it after a while.

Katt- I wish.

Slippy- Are you answering the question, or not?

Falco- Katt.

Fox- Ha, I knew it.

Falco- No, that's just 'cause all the rest of them sucked.

Krystal and Fay- What?!

Krystal and Fay jump onto Falco and begin whacking him with their purse(s) while Fox and Bill try to handle both of them.

Dash- That's why I'm never going to get married.

Peppy- That's right, Dash.

Lucario- That's enough, or I'll call security!

Krystal and Fay give Falco one more thwack with their purse(s) and go back to their normal selves.

Lucario- Next question.

Lucario- To Katt,  
Do you ever doubt that Falco loves you?

Katt- Yeah.

Leon- Outta the way, Falco, make room for _Leon_!

Katt- Sorry lizard boy, I'm taken.

Falco throws a cheesy grin at Leon.  
Leon grumbles.

Lucario- Moving on now.

Lucario- To Leon,  
How do you continue to "please" Katt?

Leon rubs his finger-tips on his shirt coolly.

Leon- Well, it all runs in the family, I suppose.

Panther- Tch, you wish.

Leon gives a glare at Panther.

Lucario- Don't you ever feel put down by any of Katt's comments?

Leon- Not at all! As a matter of fact, I'm actually _encouraged_ by Katt's comments, to show that I can always do better!

Katt- Oh great. No wonder you never stop stalking me.

Falco- Stalk? Leon stalk? Don't go calling other people stalkers when _you're_ quite the stalker yourself, Katt.

Leon- So you're my friend??

Falco- No.

Katt- I don't stalk! I just...

Panther- Follow Falco around.

Katt- Yeah!

Wolf- That's stalking.

Katt- Stay out of this, Wolf!

Katt- I don't need your smart muzzle cutting into conversations!

Fox- You may be Falco's girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can insult Falco's best friend's dad, does it?

Katt- ...

Katt- I'm still not a stalker!

Falco- You follow me around _everywhere_. Does that not mean stalking?

Lucario- Okay, okay, break up the fight, break up the fight.

Lucario- Oh, Fox, this may interest you. I've managed to write yet _another_ paragraph while everyone was arguing. Want to read it?

Fox- Sure!

Lucario- This'll knock you out.

Lucario hands the sheet of loose-leaf paper to Fox, and he begins to read.

_It was Marcus' big day. He was actually going to get married! Fox and Krystal were proud of him, but were quite surprised when Marcus told them about the engagement. Marcus could still remember the day...  
"Hey mom, dad. I've got to tell you something."  
Fox instantly stopped everything he was doing and turned around.  
"Yes, you can go ahead, Marcus." Fox almost stuttered. Krystal came rushing behind Fox.  
"Oh no, it's something bad, isn't it...?" Krystal fretted. "Just wait." Fox replied.  
"I'm...engaged to __Aurora__." Marcus stated proudly.  
"Hmm? Who's that?" Krystal commented. "Are you serious? Not her, really?" Fox jabbered. Marcus nodded in return.  
"Can you believe it?! He's going to marry __Aurora__! That's crazy stuff you're talking about, kid! This isn't a joke, is it?" Fox was awestruck.  
"Nope, no joke."  
"I'm asking you a question! Who's __Aurora__?" Krystal inquired. "You know, Falco's kid. The cat." Fox replied. Krystal widened her eyes.  
"Why her? She...she's just not the right person, you know?" Krystal claimed.  
"Look Krys, if Marcus thinks she's right, she's right, okay? We can't _make_ the decision, can we?"  
"Well..."  
"Don't get the wrong idea, Krystal. My parents didn't choose you, did they?"  
"Your parents are dead, Fox."  
"No, I mean Wolf. He wouldn't have even dared to choose for me."  
"You've got a point..."  
"So the decision's final." Krystal sighed her answer.  
"Good." Fox ended. Fox walked over to Marcus and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Marcus." Marcus blushed slightly. _

Lucario- Haven't finished.

Fox- Don't bother.

Lucario- Hey! What's your problem??

Fox- I just didn't like this story. I'm not going to let my son marry Falco's daughter...!

Falco- Since when did I have a daughter?

Lucario- Since now.

Falco- What? Katt, you never told me-

Katt- Don't you get it? Lucario wrote that little story and made you have a daughter.

Falco- What's her name?

Fox- Aurora.

Falco- Hmm...interesting...

Lucario- Not to be a SPOILER, but this may or may not happen in one of my stories. So for now, if you're going to use it, PM me. Aurora Lombardi is also mine.

All- What? What are you talking about?

Lucario- Bah, never mind, I wasn't talking to you in the first place.

Falco- What would it be like to have a daughter...?

Katt- Don't you-

Lucario- Enough! Talk about this in your own, personal privacy, please!

Leon- Yeah, _Falco_.

Falco- Shut up Leon, you couldn't talk about this with your parents if you had to.

Leon starts crying.

Panther- What'd you do to him _now_?

Falco- What?

Dash- I could help!

Dash runs over to Leon, and crouches down to where Leon is sobbing.

Dash- It's okay. I've also felt the same way you have. Just because you don't have any parents, doesn't mean you're a loner. Look at people around you! Krystal, Wolf, Panther, and even Fox have lived without parents, but they've learned to live through it. So can you, with a little self-confidence and help. Always remember that someone's always there to help you, even if it's not your parents. Just remember that, okay?

Leon nods and wipes his tears.  
Leon stands up, and Dash runs back to where he was before, right next to Peppy.

Panther- You've got some serious skill there, Dash. You should become his personal therapist.

Dash- I do it all the time with my uncle.

Dash covers his mouth and pretends nothing happened.

Fox- Your...uncle? You mean...

Krystal- Andrew? He needs therapy?

Dash puts his arms behind his back, looks to the ground, and shuffles his feet around.

Peppy- So _that's_ where you run off to during your break hours! Don't worry, I'm fine with it.

Dash sighs with relief.

Dash- Okay, good.

Lucario- Looks like that's all we have time for today! Come again!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Loved that Katt and Falco conversation...  
And Dash's mental therapy? That was good too.  
Crazy Andrew? Probably.  
Oh, and Aurora Lombardi's _mine_.  
If you're gonna use her, PM me or whatever.  
Don't steal her!  
The first book-thing is credited to Dawnstar for giving me the outline, and lucario22 for the, "Katt is a stalker" idea.


	11. Part 10: Cursed with Kursed

Here's the long-awaited chapter!  
Enjoy!

Part 10

Cursed with Kursed and a Teleporting Book

Lucarioblaze walks into the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys! I hope you're still eager to stay here with me!

Leon- I'm-

Katt- Don't bother.

Lucario- Here's the second part to-

Fox- I thought I told you to get rid of that!

Lucario- No, it's the story with Kursed.

Fox slaps his face.

Fox- That's even worse!

Lucario- Hey, if you're not reading it, then Wolf will.

Wolf- Sure, whatever.

Fox- But dad!

Wolf- Fox, lemme see the story. There's nothing wrong with reading this story that Lucario is kind enough to share with us.

Wolf nods towards Lucario and takes the paper.

_Kursed woke up from her bed, stretching. She rubbed her eyes to see darkness, only a small amount of light seeping in through the window. _

_"Another day." She groaned. Kursed got up from her bed and changed her clothes to her usual outfit- her Starwolf uniform. Kursed didn't mind the dust collecting on her attire, because it would just make her fit in more with the civilians of __Kew__. She slowly picked up her communicator. She called her mission adviser on her communicator. _

_"Hey, this is Kr- Kursed. I'm ready to kill." She spoke to the communicator. A holographic image popped up. It was of a tiger, and she was in her night gown. _

_"Argh, you wake up so early...! Okay, whatever, here's the mission- Capture and hold hostage a very famous team leader..." She paused. Kursed gulped. "Oh, right, a team leader named Fox McCloud. He's got no one by his side, 'cause everyone's off with their personal life. You do that, and you'll get..." The tiger paused again. "Half a million credits. Enjoy." The communicator shut off. Kursed rubbed her hands together in fear. "I have to capture Fox, and I'll earn 500,000 credits...but..." She trailed off. "I'll do it." Kursed grabbed her Blaster off the small bedside table and headed outside._

Lucario- So...?

Wolf- Meh.

Lucario- I just had the feeling you'd say that.

Panther- Hey! Look what I've found!

Panther is waving a book in the air.

Fox- What is it?

Slippy- Isn't that-

Lucario- Yeah, it's an Assault quote, I know.

Lucario- Continue.

Panther- It's a book that if you read off the page, it'll come true! There are also many blank pages in the back, so if you write in it and read it, your wish will come true!

Panther grins evilly at Fox.

Fox- Don't you-

Lucario dives onto the floor and snatches the book.

Lucario- None of you are reading out of this book, and that includes you, Wolf!

Wolf- What? What do I want?

Peppy prevents his giggles.

Leon- I think he's trying to say that you want Vixy.

Wolf wrinkles his nose.

Falco (imitates Leon in high-pitch voice) - I think he's trying to say that you like Katt.

Leon- _That_ I can agree with.

Katt snuggles up next to Falco.

Katt- Sorry, I'm taken.

Leon feels rejected (for the third time).

Slippy sneaks up form behind Lucario and snatches the book.

Lucario- Give that back! It's not meant for you!

Slippy ignores Lucario's warnings and starts to write.

Slippy- Kursed walks into the Interviews.

Kursed walks into the room and everyone gasps.

Lucario slaps her face.

Lucario- What have you done?!

Slippy- I wanted to see if it worked!

Falco- You could've just asked for an ice cream or something, not Kursed!

Krystal watches Kursed curiously.  
Krystal walks up to Kursed.

Krystal- Nice to meet you, alter ego.

Krystal sticks out her hand.

Kursed- Tch.

Kursed turns down the handshake.  
Krystal slightly widens her eyes.

Krystal- Do you...love Fox?

Kursed- ...

Kursed- No.

Kursed- I'd rather be hated for what I am...

Fox is suddenly hypnotized.

Fox- ...then be loved for what I am not...

Fox snaps out of the trance.

Fox- Huh?

Everyone is shocked at what just happened.

Kursed- Mind control should be used against others.

Kursed- Like...this!

Kursed snaps her fingers.

Panther- You will pay...Fox...

Panther slowly walks over to Fox.

Fox- W-What's happening?

Krystal- Panther!

Wolf- What are you doing to my teammate, crazy vixen?!

Kursed pulls out her staff.

Kursed- Shut your muzzle, or face death.

Wolf- You couldn't kill me if you had to!

Kursed points her staff at Wolf's face.

Kursed- Or could I?

The mesmerized Panther almost grabs Fox, but Fox dodges.

Lucario- Slippy! What have you done?

Slippy- I just wanted-

Falco- We don't need an excuse, Slippy.

Lucario- I got it!

Lucario pulls out a pencil and writes in the book.

Lucario- Kursed vanishes from the Interviews.

As Lucario says the words, the writing vanishes on the page.

Kursed- I will never die! I came to this world to destroy Fox!

Dash- Hey, Leon. Do you have a DS right now?

Leon- ...Yeah...

Dash- Can I borrow it?

Leon- Sure, any time.

Dash takes the DS and inserts an Action Replay, and then Starfox Command.  
Dash enters an all endings cheat.  
Dash enters an all stages cheat.  
Dash starts the game up.

Dash- Wait for a few seconds.

The game starts up, and Dash presses the, "Starwolf Returns!" ending.

Bill- What are you-

Dash- Let me handle this.

Dash- Lucario, can I use the book?

Lucario- If you say so...

Lucario hands the book to Dash, and he starts writing the words on the screen.

_Starwolf rises! Across Lylat, people talk of Wolf O'Donnell and his courageous crew. But they are less kind to Krystal, feeling that she was wrong to abandon Star Fox. But she ignores the talk and proceeds with her new life as a member of Star Wolf. _

_Eventually, the slings and arrows of the populace are too much to bear. They begin to hiss as she walks by, and name her traitor to her face. She is alone... and hated. She pulls away from Starwolf and tries to find meaning in this new, cruel world. _

_Haunted by her past, Krystal abandons her life and flees to a distant galaxy. Changing her name to Kursed, she survived by collecting bounties on the worst scum in the galaxy. Years later, she runs into Fox during a job on planet __Kew__... He does not recognize her. _

The scenery changes to a dark planet.

Lucario- W-What happened?

Krystal- I don't know...

Panther- Where are we?

Krystal- You're back!

Katt- This place...

Falco- Where's Fox?

Everyone frantically looks around for Fox.

Peppy- Dash! What did you do?

Dash- Wait!

Slippy steals the book from Dash.

Slippy- I'll fix this!

Slippy writes something down.

Dash- Don't!

Right when Slippy is about to read the writing, Falco attacks him from behind.  
Falco is beating Slippy up, and tosses the book to Dash.  
Dash catches the book in the air.

Dash- Thanks Falco!

Falco- No problem.

Falco stops beating Slippy up.

Slippy- Ugh...

Falco- Yeah.

Fox runs by, holding a Blaster.

Krystal- Fox!

Fox doesn't hear her.

Panther- It's playing what Dash said!

Bill- And that would get rid of Kursed, because that was where Dash stopped in the book!

Kursed is carrying a Blaster, and she runs by Fox.  
Kursed stops in her tracks.  
Fox looks at her blankly.  
Kursed walks away.  
Fox walks in the other direction.  
The scenery changes back to the Interview room.

Wolf- We're back!

Fox- Dad!

Panther- Fox!

Fox- Wha...?

Fox- I though you hated me...!

Panther- It's so good to see you again!

Dash- I want to play other endings!

Leon- Can I see the book and DS?

Dash- Okay.

Dash hands both the book and DS to Leon.

Falco- What?! Don't give it to him-

Dash- Stop! He's my friend!

Dash moves between Falco and Leon and spreads his arms open.  
Leon grins sheepishly at Falco.  
Leon presses the, "Pigma's Revenge" ending.

Falco- Oh no.

Leon- Oh yes.

Leon starts writing the script into the book, with a few minor changes.

_Leon__ is consumed with rage. If all had gone to plan, he, Panther, and all the rest would be heroes write large upon a galactic stage, reveling in endless retelling of their victory. Instead, fate has seen fit to ostracize __Leon__ from the Starwolf squadron. _

_And then, just when things were bleakest, __Leon__ got a message from Katt Munroe.  
"Forget those losers! Grab a couple of friends and form a new squad!" Leon was usually too stubborn to heed advice, but this message came at the right time. _

_Leon took Katt up on her offer, and they went hunting for a third pilot, eventually finding their man-- an elite Cornerian pilot named Dash! Together the three of them formed StarLeon, a unit that rivaled even Starwolf! _

_Leon and Katt lived a peaceful life after their years in StarLeon, and raised a son named __Everett__. He is gifted with unbelievable flying talent as well as good looks and charm. __Everett__ proceeds on to becoming the new leader of StarLeon!_

_Falco is haunted in his dreams about __Leon__ and his new life, and continues on in life friendless, and unloved. He flees to a distant galaxy and changes his name to Friidom; he survives by collecting bounties on the worse scum in the galaxy. His days with Katt are long forgotten..._

As Leon reads the page, the words vanish.

Leon- No!!

Falco- I knew it wouldn't work.

Katt- What's worse- A daughter with Falco, or a son with Leon?

Panther- Leon.

Leon- Hey!

Fox- So, is this your absolute dream, isn't it?

Leon sniffles.

Leon- Yes...

Dash- Leon, you'll find someone someday.

Panther- Yeah, that advice really helps.

Leon- It's true! It _does_ help!

Slippy- Are you kidding me? _That_ was your dream? To marry Katt and put misery onto Falco? I thought you liked him!

Leon- Well...

Falco- Don't even bother.

Lucario snatches the book from Leon.

Lucario- Sorry, that's enough playtime.

Panther- No fair! I wanted to give it a shot!

Peppy- That's my line. From Starfox Assault.

Panther- Sorry.

Lucario- Err, okay, moving on.

Lucario- To Leon,  
What is your personal dream for life?

Leon- It is-

Falco and Panther groan.

Falco- Are you serious? Didn't we _just_ talk about that?!

Panther- Yeah, it's kinda stupid to be asking that if you ask me.

Lucario- Okay, let's just end the show.

Fay- No! I don't want to leave!

Bill- C'mon Fay, let's go.

Fay- No!

Lucario- Okay, let's go. Good-bye!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

That quote, "I'd rather be hated for what I am than be loved for what I am not" is mine.  
If you need it, PM me.  
Hey, now you guys know Leon's ultimate dream, as Slippy said.  
"To create StarLeon, to marry Katt, and put misery onto Falco."  
I hope you enjoyed my Interview!


	12. Part 11: Quotes Many quotes

I'm really sorry for the late chapter!

Part 11

Quotes- Many Quotes

Lucarioblaze walks into the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys! I brought the book!

Leon- Oh goodie!

Katt- Don't even _think_ about it.

Lucario- I've got a little surprise for all of you.

Dash- What's that?

Lucario- I'm glad you asked, Dash. Ya see, I wrote in the book, and I'm going to read off it.

Falco- So? Leon and Slippy did that, but why is your wish so important?

Lucario- You'll see.

Lucario opens the book.

Lucario- Everyone except for the crowd and Lucarioblaze must only talk with quotes from Starfox, Starfox 64, Starfox 2, Starfox Adventures, Starfox Assault, Starfox Command, Super Smash Bros., SSB Melee, and SSBB. They will be allowed to use anyone's quotes, but not continuously. Before the quote talking starts, each anthro will be allowed to say one sentence, and then they will only be able to use quotes. This "quote talking" ends whenever Lucarioblaze says so.

Everyone is silent.

Lucario- So, any of you up for the challenge?

Everyone is still silent.

Dash- I'll do it!

Shiny flecks dance around Dash.

Bill- If Dash can do it, so can I!

Glitter shimmers around Bill.

Wolf- I'm going to talk quote talk!

Wolf is surrounded by sparkles.

Fox/Krystal- Let's do this!

Everyone else joins in, saying their last remark before entering the quote talk.

The room is shimmering with the book's magic.

Lucario- Now I'm going to ask a question, and any of you can answer, but remember, you can only answer with quotes, or nothing will come out of your mouth.

Lucario- If I told you do a barrel roll, would you?

Wolf- Can't let you do that!

Peppy- I'll give it a shot!

Fox- I'll do my best!

Falco- Sure you can handle it?

Katt- I'm outta here!

Katt almost walks away, but is stopped by Leon.

Leon- I'll take care of you.

Katt- You're on your own.

Bill- Don't get too excited.

Slippy- Aah!

Fox- Slippy! What is it?

Falco- Slippy can be _such_ a headache.

Lucario- Okay, good. Now, converse.

Panther- You are _so_ lucky, Fox.

Fox- Huh? What?

Krystal- Uh, yeah, okay. Whatever.

Panther- Whew! Ah, the lovely Krystal. Words do you no justice.

Falco- Hey! Who let you in?

Panther- Quiet, bird.

Falco- What was that?

Dash- Let's go, Mr. McCloud!

Fox- Affirmative!

Fox and Dash move slowly towards Lucario.

Lucario- What?

Fox and Dash attack Lucario.

Lucario- Aah! Can't let you do that!

Wolf chuckles.

Lucario- Get off me!

Lucario pushes Fox and Dash off.

Lucario- Argh! Fine! If you insist...

Lucario- Quote talk is disabled.

Everyone sighs.

Panther- Ah! I can talk again!

Leon- Now I can flirt once again!

Katt- Sure, whatever.

Krystal- That was hard.

Falco- I'm free!

Leon- Hehe...Friidom...

Falco- Gah! I hate that! Since when do I name myself Friidom? Is it because in your burning desires, I'm the one who has no freedom, so I name myself after it?!

Leon- Pretty much.

Panther- The only good lines I know are the ones that flirt with Krystal, and that's not too much fun.

Fox- Yeah.

Wolf- I'm terrible at remembering lines! That's why I never act.

Fox- That's okay Dad. At least you remembered everyone's favorite line-

Fox/Wolf- Can't let you do that, Starfox!

Fox and Wolf laugh together.

Dash- I want a dad! Bill, can you be my dad?

Bill- Um...ah...hehe...err, uh...

Peppy- Too much of an awkward question, Bill?

Bill nods.

Dash- I thought we were friends, Bill!

Dash sniffles a bit.

Bill- Y-Yeah, we _are_ friends, it's just...

Dash- Yes?

Bill- ...never mind.

Lucario- Continuing...

Lucario- To Dash,

What would you wish for if you had one wish?

Dash- Hmm...that's a hard one.

Dash- I would wish...that my whole family was alive again!

Bill- Including...

Fox/Falco/Slippy/Peppy- Andross!!

Dash- Yes Mr. McCloud, Mr. Lombardi, Mr. Toad, and Peppy!

Dash- Gramps will be back! Yay! Then I can play with him!

Falco- I'm sure you will.

Slippy- I bet Andross will make poor Dash play, when really he's making him create explosive bombs to destroy Corneria and all of the other Lylat planets!

Fox- ...

Peppy- Hey fellers, don't get aggressive with the poor child. All he wanted was to see someone who was very close to him- Aww, look what you made him do now!

Everyone looks at Dash, who is full to the brim with tears.

Bill rushes over to Dash and picks him up.

Bill- Now, now Dash, t-there's nothing to cry about...!

Dash- Yes there is! Nobody's my friend! Not even you!

Bill- What makes you say that? I _am_ your friend, and so is everyone else.

Leon walks over to Dash and pats him on the back.

Leon- It's okay Dash! Everyone hates me, but you're still my friend, right?

Dash- Mmm-hmm...!

Bill places Dash back on the ground and lets Leon pick him up.

Leon- See? There's nothing to worry about!

Panther and Wolf gawk at Leon's capability to care for Dash.

Dash sniffles a bit more before Leon puts him down and Dash wipes his tears.

Katt- Wow, Leon's really good at handling small children...!

Fox- Falco could never do that. He'd either curse at them, or reward them with a lollipop or crayons and a coloring book if they shut up.

Falco folds his arms in a pout.

Falco- Teh.

Leon- Huh? What?

Katt- Leon, you're really nice to little children.

Leon- I am?

Leon blushed in spite of himself.

Krystal- Well, you're better than Falco.

Leon- Wow...me? Better than Falco? I...I never thought that was possible...!

Panther- Well, now it is.

Katt- It always was.

Falco throws a look at Katt.

Leon- I've never been complimented so much!

Dash- Now everyone's your friend! Right Leon?

Leon- Right!

Lucario- ...Okay...that's all of the time for today! Come again!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I hope the humor made up for the late factor of my chapter.  
I'm working like a dog on my Interviews, and Skipping Beats.  
I hope you guys liked the quote contest!  
Still can't get enough of Friidom...


	13. Part 12: Dash's Wishes

Part 12

Dash's Wishes

Lucarioblaze walks into the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hullos!

Lucario- Today our good friend Dash will be featured on today's show!

Leon- Yay! Go Dash!

Bill- Enjoy yourself Dash!

Falco- How come I don't get featured??

Katt- Can it, Falco. You've gotten featured _plenty_ already.

Falco- But-

Lucario- So Dash, what do you do in your spare time?

Dash- I play Starfox Command!

Bill- And don't forget-

Dash- And I do my homework...!

Slippy- Homework? They give homework in the Cornerian Air Force?!

Bill- No, I give him homework so that he can learn.

Dash- It's fun, sometimes.

Lucario- Since you're the star of today's show, you're allowed to ask for everyone to do anything.

Leon- No fair! I wanted to ask Falco if he-

Falco- Not if I did first!

Lucario- Shaddap! Dash is _thinking_.

Dash- Hmm...

Dash- I want everyone to play pretend with me!

All- Play what?

Lucario- Hehe, play what, say what...

Dash- Yes, everyone will play pretend. I will give everyone their roles, and they must follow what I tell them to do.

Dash- Katt, can you be a princess?

Katt- Sure, Dash...!

Falco- Ooh! I want to be the knight in shining armor!

Dash- Yes, you will be the knight in shining armor. How'd you guess?

Falco raised his eyebrows at the decision that was laid out for him.

Falco- I'm just...meant to be the knight, that's all.

Sad violin music plays in the background.  
Leon is weeping.

Leon- No, my dream...my dream of being the knight in shining armor...

Fox- Hey, I thought your dream was to marry Katt, create StarLeon, and make Falco's life miserable...!

Falco whips his head to Fox, glaring.

Falco- Hey!

Leon- That is my main dream, but I wanted to care for Katt, carry her in my arms-

Katt- Who said I'd let anyone carry me in their arms?

Falco- Well, I'm sure you'd let me carry you, wouldn't you...?

Katt's eyes become dreamy.

Katt- Yeah...

Fox/Krystal's thought- ~awkward moment...~

Lucario- Err...continue, Dash.

Dash- And I get to be the narrator!

Wolf- You know, I have a really bad feeling about this...

Panther- Don't you always?

Wolf- Make that kind of remark to me again, and I'll steal your room of all Krystal pictures!

Fay- What?! You have pictures of-

Panther- N-No I don't!

Krystal- ...

Fox- Wow, I know you're crazy for her, but I didn't think you'd go _that_ far...

Lucario- C'mon guys, let Dash talk.

Dash- Okay, Katt, you come over- hey, what're you doing?

Katt is silently reading sheets of paper.

Falco- Katt, why are you-

Katt- Quiet!

Everyone throws nervous glances at each other.

Lucario- You're reading my fanfic, Skipping Beats?!

Katt- Shh! It's the good part!

Leon- Ooh, I know that story!

Panther- That's 'cause you're in it for one chapter.

Wolf- You know what, this is getting nowhere. I'm going to leave this chapter and go do something that I can enjoy myself with.

Peppy- You mean you're going out with Vixy?!

Wolf has a bewildered look.

Wolf- No! For the last time, I don't like Vixy! She's James' girl, ya hear?

Fox- Oh, don't worry dad, it's okay to still like someone even after they're married-

Fox throws a hasty glare at Panther.

Panther- What? Since when are you married to Krystal?

Krystal- What? Fox, what are you hiding from me?

Falco- Don't say it, Panther.

Panther grows a wide grin before returning to his original state.

Dash- What is Katt doing? She's not going to be in the play, is she?

Lucario- Speaking of play, I have an announcement to make.

All turn to Lucarioblaze in surprise.  
Everything is silent.

Lucario- I'm going to be making-

The door to the Interviews bursts open.

James- Hi guys! I've decided to come back!

James pulls someone else out.

James- Vixy came along too!

Wolf glances around the room tensely.  
Fox looks at Wolf in question, and walks up to Vixy.

Fox- You're my mother.

Vixy- Yes I am.

Wolf- ...

Peppy gives Wolf an eager glance before starting.

Peppy- Why hello there, Vixy. It's good to see you again.

Vixy- Wow, Peppy? I didn't expect you'd still be around.

Vixy looks at Wolf, and her eyes brighten.

Vixy- Oh! Hi Wolf, it's good to see you again!

Vixy- I heard you've been taking care of Fox, am I right?

Wolf- Y-Yeah...

Peppy is exploding with excitement.

Peppy- Hey Wolf, don't you have to tell Vixy something?

Wolf whips his head around to look daggers at Peppy.

Wolf (gritting teeth) - No...I...don't.

Vixy- Wolf, what's the matter?

Vixy walks over to Wolf and places her hand on his shoulder.  
Wolf's anger slightly lessens to her touch.  
Wolf shakes off his anger.

Wolf- No, nothing.

James smirks.

James- Don't be so sure.

Wolf- Not you too, James! I'm having enough trouble with Peppy on my tail, and now you?!

Vixy- What are you two talking about??

Lucario- Hey Wolf, you're not the star of the show today. Maybe next time.

Leon (mocking) - Yeah Wolf.

Wolf- You make me mad and your life's as good as gone!

Panther- Hey, that's my line!

Wolf- You shut up too!

Fox- Dad, you're embarrassing me! Stop arguing and settle down!

Lucario- Let Dash speak!

Dash- It's okay Lucarioblaze. Maybe I'm just not meant for being a star.

Instantly Bill, Leon, and Krystal swarm around Dash and begin to comfort him.

Fay- I love it how Bill is so caring to Dash. I wonder how he'll be with-

Falco- When's my part in the scene?! I want my part!

Bill- It's okay Dash. There are just a few delays to the play.

Lucario- *shivers* Ugh, delays. Brings back good memories. MLaF... (I think you guys know the MLaF joke. You know, I posted the chapter Delays, and no one read it, so I was like, are people purposely _delaying_ it? Yeah, what the heck. Corniness to the extreme.)

Leon- Dash, I know you'll be able to do the play. We just need to quiet Wolf-

Wolf- Who are you telling to be quiet?!

Leon- You.

Wolf instantly launches himself towards Leon.  
Leon is running around the Interviews room and screaming like a girl.

Katt- Woah, chara change...

Krystal- Since when does Shugo Chara meet Starfox?!

Lucario- Sorry Katt, no crossovers. I'm not too fond of crossovers.

Katt- Whoops, my bad.

Lucario- Wait a second, shouldn't we be...?

A lightbulb appears over Lucarioblaze's head, and she turns it off.

Lucario- Everyone STOP!

Everyone stops.

Lucario- I need to make an announcement.

Everyone goes back to what they were doing before.

Lucarioblaze pulls out a Demon Launcher. (Sorry, no Misty Mallets. Grr, no pokemon crossovers either!)

Everyone gasps.  
Wolf stops chasing Leon.

Wolf- Where'd you get that from?!

Security runs to Lucarioblaze, but she aims the Demon at the guards.

Lucario- Step any closer and you'll get a blow of this!

The guards step back.  
Lucarioblaze places her Launcher back where she found it.

Lucario- Now, my announcement is...wait, drumroll please.

Drums are played.

Lucario- I will be making a Starfox Movie. Yes, I'm making a movie, and I will be telling you all about it right now. By you, I mean the reader.

All- What reader?!

Lucario- Just ignore me for the time being. Anyways, the movie will start out in a laboratory, and Andross is being revived by the anthros that are still loyal to him. He awakens, and he bursts out, going to go wreak havoc for Starfox. He wants to torture the "ones that betrayed him", so he's using his huge brain to create a teleporter that teleports the teleportees to a random galaxy and planet.  
He teleports Starfox, Starwolf, and the three major supporters of the Cornerian Air Force (Bill, Dash, and Fay). Andross gives each a backpack, clothes, and a communicator before casting the spell to teleport them. They, oddly, get teleported to our world, Earth. They've also, in the process, been transformed into humans, and they don't know what to do about it. So the whole movie's about how they try to get back to Corneria.  
I've got most of the parts. I'm really sorry to the people who would like to participate in this, since, for "safety reasons", cannot invite any of you guys to act. Please forgive me, though I'd really like for any of you to join this production. I especially need boys' parts! I need- Fox, Wolf, and Leon. I'm not sure if our good friend Peppy's going to stick around for acting, maybe he'll just appear when talking on the communicator. I'll keep a journal on my profile about how everything's running along and stuff like that. I'll _maybe_ create a blog.

All- ...

Lucario- Well, I'm expecting a lot of reviews telling me about my plan!

Lucario glances at the clock.

Lucario- Well, looks like that's all for today, sorry Dash.

Dash- That's fine.

Lucario- I'll see you again next time on An Interview with Starfox!

Panther- And Starwolf!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yes, it's all true. I will be making a Starfox Movie.  
I'm loving my job as a director so far, and our script is just lifting off.  
Yes, I _do_ hate crossovers. Sorry!  
I'll be expecting lots of comments!  
Sorry for the _Delays_! *chuckles*


	14. Part 13: Unrequited Love

Get a kick out of this one...*evil look*

Part 13

Unrequited Love, Bookanthros, a New Host, and (a) Romance Novel(s)

Lucarioblaze enters the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys, it looks like we're back for yet another show. We have a special guest-

Vixy- Hi guys! *waves eagerly*

Wolf coughs, and averts his eyes from Vixy.

Slippy- So...what are we going to talk about today-? Hey, where's Lucario?

Everyone looks around.  
Lucario is in the corner of the room, reading manga.

Falco- _What_ do you _think_ you're _doing_?

Lucario- OMG, that is so sad...!

Krystal- She almost looks like Katt reading Skipping Beats. Hey... where's she?

Fox- Where'd _she_ run off to?

Sure enough, Katt is sitting in another corner reading the next chapter to Skipping Beats.

Katt- Wow, Falco's such an idiot.

Falco- What?!

Katt- Huh? Oh, not you. In the story.

Falco- Lemme see that.

Falco jogs over to where Katt is curled up, and starts reading with her.

Panther- Hey, I didn't know the bird could read...?!

Fox- Of course he can! He went to the Cornerian Academy-

Peppy- And dropped out.

Fox- Huh, you've got a point...

Dash- Me too! I want to read!

Dash sits down on the floor.  
Dash opens a book titled, "Life on Venom- Written by ~~~~~~~ Powalski"

Leon- Hey, it has my last name on it!

Dash- Really?

Dash glances at the front cover.

Dash- Oh.

Leon- But...where's the first name?

Slippy inspects the book.

Slippy- It's been smudged.

Leon- No kidding.

Bill- You know what, since Lucario isn't going to run the show, I will!

Fay- Oh Bill, that's so heroic of you!

Bill blushes slightly.

Bill- Okay, so I ask questions to people, right? And they answer.

Fox- Exactly!

Bill- Okay, here goes.

Bill- To Wolf,  
How come all of a sudden you've quieted yourself down when Vixy's here?

Wolf- W-What? I'm not quieting myself down, just a little tired, that's all.

Bill- And why are you tired?

Wolf- ...

Wolf- ...Because I was watching TV...

Bill- What were you watching?

Wolf- ...As the River Runs...

Bill- What's that show about?

Wolf- ...It's about a young girl who is troubled with her feelings about a boy in her school, and what she does to try to overcome it.

Bill- Well, that sounds interesting.

Fox- Wow Dad, you watch that show? Isn't it a little...

Wolf- It's not as dramatic as they describe it on commercials...okay maybe it is.

Bill- Interesting...moving along now.

Bill- To Vixy,  
Who do you like better, Wolf or James?

Vixy- James of course! Wolf's cute, young and all that, but I still love James!

Wolf's eyes cloud.  
Wolf turns his body away from Vixy.

Wolf- ...

Dash looks up.

Dash- ?

Fay- Ooh, ask me a question!

Bill- O-Okay...

Bill- To Fay,  
What do you like to do in your spare time?

Fay/Krystal- Shopping!

Fay and Krystal both look at each other and giggle.

Fay- And, taking care of Dash.

Dash looks up from his book as his name is mentioned.  
Fay smiles at Dash.  
Dash smiles back and continues to read.

Bill- This is getting quite tiring, actually...

Lucarioblaze is weeping in the corner.

Fay- What happened, Lucario?

Lucario- How could they have done this?! His whole life has gone crashing down, and now that stupid guy is hurting him even more! Hey, it looks like they've discontinued the series...so...I can write the final chapter, to change everything back! Brilliant! Lemme call it, "The Last Chapter to Tsubasa Chronicles"!

All- ?!

Krystal- And I thought you said no crossovers!

Lucario- Okay, okay, I'll write it some other time. Back to the Interviews!

Fox- You _do_ know that Bill has part-time taken over your job, right?

Lucario- No way! Bill-

Bill- Hey, hey, cool it, I'll resign.

Panther- This hosting thing seems quite fun.

Lucario- Yes, it is. And you show you, I'll ask _you_ a question.

Panther- Bring it.

Lucario- To Panther,  
What's your favorite food?

Panther- Fish. First-class fish.

Krystal- Oh, I like that too!

Panther's eyes light up.

Panther- I'm sure you do, my dear, as you would only need the finest cuisine to taste. I only need-

Fox- Shut up Panther, we don't need you crowing about whatnot.

Krystal- Fox!

Fox- What, I was just trying to help.

Lucario- Okay, moving on now.

Lucario- To Katt...never mind, let me allow her to read in peace.

Wolf- That's just 'cause it's your fanfic.

Lucario- Yeah.

Lucario- To Wolf,  
Why is it that all of a sudden you're so vulnerable to Vixy's comments on you?

Wolf- ...

Panther, Leon, and Peppy wait eagerly for Wolf's response.

Wolf- I...

Total silence.

Wolf turns his head, and closes his eyes.

Wolf- It's too late. I can't say it.

The Rickroll begins to play.

Song-

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

All- Wow...

Lucario- Uh...randomness?

Panther- To the extreme.

Leon- Know what, I think this song fits Wolf. I mean seriously, "We've known each other for so long/ your heart's been aching but/ you're too shy to say it"? Doesn't it stick?

Everyone mutters agreement.

Falco- For once, I'm siding with you.

Lucario- Hey! Let Wolf say what he was going to say before we got rickrolled!

Wolf- I told you already, I can't say it.

Vixy- Don't worry Wolf, no one will laugh at you once you tell us. _I_ won't.

Wolf looks into Vixy's eyes.

Wolf- ...

Katt looks up from her sheets of Skipping Beats.

Falco/ Katt/ Leon's thought- ~Total romance novel...~

James is waiting patiently.

Lucario's thought- ~Where'd he come from?!~

Wolf- I...

Vixy softly kisses Wolf's cheek.  
Wolf closes his eyes and kisses her back.  
Fay covers Dash's eyes.  
Everyone is startled and shocked.  
James is somewhat ticked.  
Fox watches in horror.  
Lucario twitches her nose.  
Lucario rolls her eyes.  
Lucario silently motions for security.  
Security takes Wolf and Vixy away after they've broken apart, and everyone is somewhat relieved.

Fox- What...just happened?

James- I...don't know.

Panther rubs his eyes.

Panther- Haven't seen that before. Especially with Wolf, my team leader.

Fay uncovers Dash's eyes.

Dash- What was happening, Fay and Bill? I missed it, because someone turned the lights off.

Fay- I didn't see it either, since the lights were off.

Bill- Same.

Leon- I did _not_ just see that.

Lucario- What are my Interviews turning into...? A...terrible wanna-be-romantic fanfic?! This is not good...

Lucarioblaze begins pacing back and forth rapidly.

Krystal- Um...Fox...?

Everyone glances at Fox.

Fox is wide-eyed and his paws are stiff.

Fox- I...am looking into the future...

All- What?!

Fox- I see a nightmare coming alive, everyone is fighting...everything is going wrong...

Slippy- What? That's not possible, James is still-

Slippy gasps.  
Slippy looks around frantically, and his eyes are full of fear.

Slippy- Fox's vision...is coming true! James is no where to be found!

Everyone is panicky.

Fox- I...can't believe...

Krystal- Fox, it's okay.

Panther- Fox, I'm sure...you'll get over it. It's not as bad as you think it is.

Katt- Hey, Lucario, don't you have the Wishing Book with you?

Lucario shuffles around in her pockets.

Lucario- Wait! I have to go home and get it!

Dash- But...it'll be too late! Everything will start being destroyed!

Leon- And _how_ do you know that?

Dash- Well, it says it here in the book.

Everyone crowds around while Lucario rushes out the door.

Dash- It says-

_As one love is crippled, one hate is born. Hate for who he is, hate for who he isn't. He then plans an attack, an attack against who he thinks are the weak lovers. He will do anything to destroy them. Is it his wish to eliminate them? No one truly knows. Only the mind-seers will read him, and foretell of the coming threat. Only the mind-seers can defeat him, and return everything to its peaceful state once more. Take from day, give to night. Take from love, give to hate, so fate itself will remain balanced, for the eternity to come after._

Fay- You never told me you were reading this?!

Bill- Dash, I think this book is too mature for you-

Dash- No! I like it! It's funny!

All- What?!

Falco- How in Lylat is this funny?!

Dash- This part isn't funny, this part is sad. But other parts are funny! Really!

Krystal- It said something about a mind-seer. Does that mean...

Fox- Telepathy.

Dash- It said more than one mind-seer. But Krystal, aren't you the only mind-seer alive right now? You're the last Cerinian alive.

Krystal- Yes, that's true.

Panther- Then how will we get two?

Katt- Hey! In Lucario's fanfic, Krystal and Fox have a son who is telepath.

Krystal and Fox look at each other in disgust.

Krystal/ Fox- Not yet!

Panther turns and coughs.  
Lucario bursts through the doors, panting.  
Lucario waves the book in the air.

Lucario- I...got it...

Leon- That's perfect! With that, we can wish for the telepath son, and-

Peppy- You two won't have to _do a barrel roll_!

Panther shivers.

Katt- Let me do it.

Lucario hands Katt the Wishing Book.  
Katt writes the words down.

Katt- Marcus McCloud walks into the Interviews and will disappear when Katt Munroe says so.

Marcus McCloud, age 15, walks into the Interviews.

Lucario- Wow! It's so nice to meet you Marcus!

Marcus flicks his dusty brown hair.

Marcus- Same goes to you.

Krystal- That's...

Fox- ...

Marcus- You're the author to Skipping Beats, the fanfic I've exited momentarily.

Lucario- Yes I am.

Marcus closes his eyes.

Marcus- So I've been called out because I'm needed to save my god-grandfather and grandfather from war over my grandmother. How odd, I thought he-

Peppy- Yeah, that's what we all thought. But I guess he _does_ like Vixy.

Fay- We saw a small, ahem, _occurrence_, with the two, if you know what I mean.

Marcus- Yes, I saw. I briefly read Mother's mind.

Krystal- Yes, you are telepath. The thought waves are telepath.

Lucario- Wah! He's not the same in the Interviews! I like him better in Skipping Beats! Here, he's just all serious!

Marcus- ?

Krystal- We must track James' thought waves and stop him from his plan. Give him back soothing waves, to calm him, and then attack him. That'll stop him.

Krystal pulls out her staff, and Marcus grips his Blaster.  
Krystal and Marcus both close their eyes, and start walking around, trying to sense where waves are strongest.  
Katt writes something else in the Wishing Book.

Katt- Scene changes to the mind of James.

The scene changes to a forest, sun dappling through the ground. The leaves are green, as the season is spring.

Krystal- The waves are stronger.

Krystal and Marcus lead everyone to a shaded area, where the trees soak up all the light so none can shine through.  
A lone shadow sits on a rock centered in the shade.

James- She doesn't need me anymore.  
James- Yes, she still loves you, she just wanted-  
James- No, she just wanted Wolf.  
James- She wanted him to feel better. He _has_ no one.  
James- And now I have no one.  
James- That's not true.  
James- And how do you know?  
James- She is not the type of anthro to do that.  
James- I guess you've been mistaken.

Fox slightly gasps in.  
James looks up.  
James locks eyes with Fox.

James- Die.

James gets up from his rock and closes his eyes.  
Dash opens his book, and new writing has formed.

Dash- There's more writing!

Dash-  
_In his mind, he has his own powers, powers from his mind, his heart. He can take these powers, and defeat everyone else. But the mind-seers will prevail, as they take in their own power, and use it to defeat the restless mind and bring it back to its former self._

Leon- I guess you've got a magic book, too.

Dash- Leon...was this book...written by you?

Leon- ...

James holds his hand out, and an orb of dark energy appears floating in the palm of his hand.

Krystal- Just fight back. Pretend he's not your grandfather.

Marcus- Right.

Krystal wields her staff, and the white markings on her body begin to glow.  
Krystal's eyes sparkle from her power.  
Marcus grabs his Blaster.  
Marcus closes his eyes.  
From Marcus' back, wings of fire grow behind him.

James- There is no escaping my wrath! I will get revenge!

James' body flashes and he is standing by Fox.  
James is about to grab Fox, but is shot by a billowing sphere of fire.

Krystal- Stop! Vixy hasn't done anything! You just think that!

James- It's Fox's fault. If he wasn't born, then Wolf wouldn't have ever became his godfather, and then fallen in love with Vixy!

James hurls an orb of darkness at Fox, who is then knocked unconscious.

Fay- Fox!

Bill and Panther begin to tend to him, checking for injuries.  
Krystal grits her teeth.

Marcus- Taste this, dirty fur ball!

Marcus shoots a charge shot at James, who is hit with full force.

James- I am undefeatable! This is my mind, so Fox will be defeated!

Katt- Oh yeah?

Katt scribbles words down in the Wishing Book.

Katt- Enter Fox's mind, and we leave when I say so.

The scene changes to Corneria.

Falco- Wha?

Lucario- Ugh...can we get back to the Interviews?

Slippy- Fox's mind is...Corneria?

James- You stupid anthros, don't you get it?!

James throws a few more shadow orbs at Fox, Marcus, and Krystal.

James- I'll tell you right now, _nothing_ will stop me from killing Fox and Wolf! _Nothing_!

Dash- I'm telling my Grampa that James has gone crazy!

All- What?!

Falco- Kid...your gramps is still alive?

Dash- No, but in the book it says that the child must call for his ancestor, and since Marcus' ancestor is James, I'm the only child left.

Fay- Ooh, that was very smart of you, Dash.

Dash- Thank you. Now...

Dash- Andross will be alive until I say so!

An area of air is warping.  
Andross appears.  
Andross laughs evilly.

Andross- I'm back to kill you James!

James cringes in fear.

James- Andross!

James looks back to where Fox is laying and Krystal and Marcus are standing.

James- I'll...be back!

The scene fades out and the setting is the Interviews.

Krystal- Thank you Marcus, but I think we're going to need you again.

Fox shakes his sleep away.

Fox- W...What's going on...?

Bill- It's alright now. You're safe from James.

Fox averts his eyes from everyone.

Fox- Father...both of them...

Krystal gasps.  
Krystal rushes over to Fox.

Krystal- Ohh...Fox...

Fox looks like he's about to cry.

Krystal- You'll be fine. Everyone is here to support you.

Panther- Even me!

Leon- ...Wow Panther...

Dash- Oh, right, Leon.

Dash waves "Life on Venom" in Leon's face.

Dash- Did you write this?

Leon- ...

Lucario- Ugh...see you next time on the Interviews.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Aah! I was just _dying_ to get this out to everyone!  
Yes, *evil laughter* crappy fanfics...hehehe...  
What will happen next?  
Will James return? What about Wolf and Vixy?  
Is Leon the author to the magical book?  
Is Panther befriending Fox?  
Is Fay in love with Bill?! Well, duh about that...  
I guess you'll just have to wait for...  
The next chapter to, "An Interview with Starfox"!  
Enjoy~!


	15. Part 14: The Distraction of the Jackal

Part 15

The Distraction of the Jackal, More Books, and a Confession

Lucarioblaze enters the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey, guys, is Wolf alright?

Wolf- Yup, just a few minor injuries, but they're all bandaged up, all thanks to my anthro first-aid kit, Leon!

Leon- ...

Katt- Wow, I wish I could do just courageous feats like you, Leon.

Leon starts to blush slightly.

Leon- I...

Katt- And Panther, and Fox, and Bill, and Dash, and everyone else too!

Leon's expression changes from blissful to gloom.  
Leon feels rejected (for the fourth time).  
Falco smirks.

Lucarioblaze- Well, let's get back into our usual routine, right??

All- ...Yeah...

Bill- I kinda liked the adventure, suspense-

Fay- That's what I love about you, Bill. So heroic, and-

Lucario- Alright, enough of that, let's get started-

Slippy- Hey _Lucario_...look what _I_ have...!

Slippy holds up a manga book.  
Lucario stares at the book in awe.

Lucario- Is that...?

Slippy- Yup! It's the next book to..._Tsubasa_!

Lucario- P-Please...I must...read...it...

Falco- Yo, and I thought that five seconds ago you were interrupting everyone so that you could get started with these Interviews!

Lucario- Bookie...oh bookie, please come here...!

Wolf- She's officially gone mad.

Krystal- Okay then, if she's not running the show, we'll run it ourselves!

Bill- I'll be the host!

Dash- I'll be the question-maker-upper!

Panther- And _I'll_ be-

Fox- Anywhere _but_ near Krystal.

Panther- Actually, I was going to say-

Bill- _Alright_, now we shall start. But first, Slippy, why did you _have_ to bring that book in here? You _know_ that the security guards don't permit "any item that will take attention away from the host and/or distract him/her from his/her job".

Slippy- Then why did they allow "Life on Venom" and the Wishing Book?

Falco- Uh, helloo, because they _felt_ like it?

Slippy- You know that's not a reasonable reason. All reasons told to me must be reasonable, or else they are not reasons.

Fox shakes his head in confusion.

Fox- What? What are you talking about, Slippy? Because that was the most confusing phrase you've ever told me. I know that you've said phrases jabbering on about some random part of the Greatfox that I don't even know of and it makes completely no sense whatsoever, but _that_ was really confusing, because I know what you're talking about, though the way you phrased it, it was confusing.

Slippy- Now you're starting to confuse me. And that's pretty bad.

Bill- C'mon guys, the audience is waiting! Hey, Dash, help me out!

Dash- But I wanna read too, Bill!

Bill- ...Alright. But at least _try_ to calm everyone down.

Dash- Okay. I'm going to scare everyone. Watch me Bill! It'll be funny! And then everyone will pay attention to you!

Bill- Fine with me, but it better not be too scary.

Dash- Okay...

Dash prepares himself, and takes a deep breath in.  
Dash looks like he's in a trance.

Fay- What's the matter Dash?

Dash- All...will pay...

Fay- Dash?!

Dash- My grandson and I...will have the Lylat System in our clutches...Starfox...will be rid of...

Fay- What? What's going on?!

Dash- Beware, of Andross....of Andross...

Fox- Andross?!!

Dash- Andross...Andross...

Panther- What's up with Dash?

Leon- ...

Katt- What will we do?!

Everyone was talking to one another frantically.  
Lucario is sitting in the corner, completely unaware of her surrounding settings.

Dash- An...dross...

Dash's eyes glow red, and his expression turns robotic.  
Everyone gasps, and Bill doesn't know how to react.

Dash- ...

Dash returns to normal and waves his arms around in the air.

Dash- Yay! I scared everyone! Now, everyone has to listen to Bill, or else Andross will come back!

Falco- That lousy monkey, he got us all stirred up for no reason.

Panther- So, are you saying that you were scared?

Falco- N-No, no way was _I_ scared, no way...

Katt giggles.

Krystal- You know, it would be fun if Marcus from Skipping Beats was here.

Marcus- I am.

Fox- Gah! That startled me!

Marcus- Sorry Father. Didn't mean anything.

Fox looks questioning at Marcus.  
Fox wraps his arms around himself and smiles contently.

Fox- Isn't it so great to be called, "Father"? Isn't it? It makes you feel so special and fuzzy inside!

Panther- I'm sure you would know.

Fox- What? What's that supposed to mean?

Krystal- Not these silly fights again. I laugh watching you two fight over me.

Panther- Well...

Slippy- Wouldn't it be weird if I had a kid? Wouldn't that be just freaky?

Bill- And why are _you_ saying that about _yourself_?

Slippy- Err...

Wolf- Alright, let's get started with the questions, Bill. We really need to catch up, because of the dilemmas...

The door slams open.  
Vixy is at the door.

Vixy- Umm...hi, everyone.

Wolf turns away from Vixy, and tries so hard to ignore her.

Falco- Hehe, dilemmas...so much for that.

Wolf throws an irritated look at Falco.

Falco- Wha-hat?

Wolf- Tch.

Fox- Hey, where's James? Is he not coming?

Vixy- Err, no, he's currently being hospitalized at the Cornerian Hospital. He may have to move to either the Katinan Hospital, or the Saurian Hospital. It depends on his healing progress.

Fox- What?! Why so far away? I mean, Sauria? Where would he go there?

Vixy- Well, the doctors aren't sure yet. When I had brought him to the hospital, he had this black and red stuff all over him. These doctors think that if James is transported to either the CloudRunner Fortress, or Cape Claw, he would have a better chance of healing than being cooped up in a professional hospital. I don't have the slightest clue about what kind of doctors there are in Cape Claw, but I know that the Queen CloudRunner definitely has her own personal physicians.

Panther is studying the floor, not looking up a single time.  
Krystal looks restlessly over to Panther.

Krystal- Panther, is something wrong?

Panther doesn't look up.

Panther- No, nothing at all. Why ask?

Krystal gives him a questioning look, but Panther doesn't see it.

Krystal- J...Just checking.

Lucario gets up from her little corner, sighing deeply and waving the book around.

Lucario- I'm finished! Now we can get back to the Interviews!

Slippy pulls out Lucario's DS.

Inside is the game, "Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2".

Lucario's eyes flash.

Lucario- What...are you doing...with my DS...and Trauma Center?!

Slippy- Oh, just giving it to you, so you can play it!

Lucario's eyes light up.

Lucario- Oh yay! More fun!

Lucario runs over to Slippy like a child, and Slippy smirks and hands her the DS.  
Lucario returns to her corner and begins to play.

(in game) Angie- Use the scalpel. Use the laser. Please inject the medication. Vitals dropping. Chiral reaction is negative. Use the drain. Doctor, listen! Doctor! Dr. Stiles!

Lucario- Grr, stupid Angie, shut up!

Everyone is in shock, even the audience.  
The whole room is silent, apart from the overly dramatic music and Lucario muttering incomprehensible sentences.

Falco- Ob-_session_.

Panther- Wow.

Fox- And _she's,_ _always_ talking about no _crossovers_. Tch.

Marcus- Strange, but true.

Katt- So...what now?

Leon steps up, and clears his throat.  
Everyone turns to him in surprise.

Leon- I...I...have an announcement to make.

Falco- Yeah, we're listenin', scales.

Dash- Yes, please continue, Leon.

Leon- ...I...

Leon coughs out the rest of his sentence, and no one catches what he said.

Fay- Well that was for nothing.

Krystal- No, this must be something important. Leon, would you please repeat what you said?

Leon- Uhm...okay.

Leon- Uhh...I...I'm...

Bill- Yess?

Leon- I'm...thekawfauthorofcawfcawfLifekawfOnkawfkawfVenomkawf.

Slippy- Whaat?

Leon- T-T-There. I-I've said it. I will not repeat.

Bill- Any of you catch that? Audience, anyone?

Some mutter, others shake their heads no.

Katt- At this rate, we'll never know. Hey, Dash, did you bring Life on Venom? Maybe it'll have the answer.

Dash- Yeah, I have it here.

Dash hands Katt the book, and she flips through it.  
Katt squints at the font, and slightly shakes her head.

Katt- Wow, strange, there's nothing in here about getting someone to say what they want to.

Wolf shrugs.

Wolf- I guess we'll never know.

Katt looks through the book a bit more, and sighs.

Katt- If I knew just who had written this book, I would instantly become a fan of this anthro. I mean really, what kinda book can help you in an exact situation like Life on Venom? Right everyone?

The anthros nod in agreement.

Leon looks around nervously.

Katt- I bet the author's a guy. He would be soo handsome, and he could probably make up poetry on the spot, unlike _Falco_.

Falco- What? I can make rhymes! Here, watch- Katt is wearing a hat which was previously sitting on a mat next to a rat-

Fox- Give it a rest, Falco.

Falco slightly sulks.

Katt- I bet he could speak multiple languages, and he's probably been to dozens of different planets-

Falco- Hey hey, I'm part of _Starfox_. I've been to dozens of-

Katt- He would have rich black fur, definitely an exotic cat-

Panther- Ooh ooh! I'm an exotic cat! Just another good reason to like me, Krystal-

Katt- _And_, he would be able to charm _any_ girl, no matter what species-

Panther- Another fine reason to-

Wolf- Panther, no. You've tried, you've failed. Ever heard the phrase, "If you fail, don't try, try again"?

Panther- I thought it was "If you fail, just try, try again".

Wolf- Not anymore.

Panther sulks.

Katt- And he would have blue eyes, like pools of a lagoon, crystal clear, and it would have shades of a summer sky, cloudless, fresh, and bright...you could stare into them for hours...

Everyone gives Katt weird glances, and Leon looks over to her downheartedly.

Leon- Katt...

Katt- Huh? Yeah Leon?

Leon- You see..._I'm_ the author of Life on Venom.

Everyone gasps, and their eyes widen.  
Some anthros in the audience clear their ears.  
Lucario's dramatic music is still playing.

Katt- Leon..._you_ wrote Life on Venom?

Leon- ...Yeah.

Katt looks over to Leon thoughtfully, as he is afraid to meet her eyes.

Katt- That's...

Leon looks up expectantly.

Katt- That's...wonderful, Leon.

Leon's eyes widen, and he slightly blushes.

Leon- T...Thank you...

Katt- That's amazing that you can write so skillfully. I've never read anything like it.

There is a long pause of silence, though Lucario's dramatic music continues to play.

Dash- ...That's really cool, Leon. I like the funny parts in your story. Are those based off of your time with Starwolf?

Leon- Some parts, yes, but others are from my...childhood.

Vixy- Well Leon, now that everyone knows you wrote Life on Venom, everyone's going to read it. Right everyone?

The crowd and all anthros cheer.  
Leon puts his arms behind his back.

Leon- It's not really _that_ good, y'know. I just kinda throw a bunch of stuff together, and there ya go.

Katt- Well, _I_ don't think it's just 'a bunch of stuff'.

Leon- Really?

Katt- Yup. If only _Falco_ could write like you...

Leon feels rejected (for the fifth time).  
Falco clears his throat.

Falco- Um, ah...maybe, you could like, give me, like, lessons or something, on how to write and stuff.

Leon looks taken aback.

Leon- Lessons? From _me_? On _writing_? To..._you_?

Falco- Why, is there some problem?

Leon- N-No, it's just that I find that strange. Why would _you_ want lessons from me on writing? I'm not some famous author that's sold millions of copies, nor is my book in the Lylatian Library located in Corneria City, _nor_ have any major publishers like the Cornerian Times, Katinan Times, or the Weekly Lylat written any reviews on my book. Life on Venom is nothing special, compared to other authors.

Slippy- That, is false, Leon. Look here, on the official websites for the publications, they have a review about your story. Read it here!

Slippy points eagerly at his laptop, and everyone leans in to read it.

_"Leon Powalski's 'Life on Venom' is a splendid, accomplished novel. Its uniqueness is clearly put on display the way Powalski never mentions a specific name in any of the sections. The way that poetry is tied in with a fascinating storyline is just remarkable. The most memorable moments were the passages that had only emotions. Powalski's feelings can just fill up any soul, and his effort in creating this work of art shows through 'Life on Venom'."_

Slippy- See what I mean? And _that_, was from the Weekly Lylat, my good anthro friends.

Leon- The _Weekly Lylat_? Impossible!

Slippy- Oh, and about the Lylatian Library...they have _fifty_ copies of Life on Venom.

Fox- Fifty?! That's more than "A Starfox Memoir", by Nina T. Doe! They only have _five_ copies of that...

Fay- I think we should wrap this up, shouldn't we Bill?

Bill- Yup. Now, everyone go home and read Life on Venom! Ya hear?

All- Yeah!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Okay, I know it's been a bajillion quintillion years since I've updated, but just to let you know-  
The Starfox Movie has all been filmed. It's now in the process of being edited. Just stay put for now.  
Okay, my Trauma Center obsession. I can explain.  
I got the game, it's addicting. For any of you that love medical stuff, this is the game for you.  
Oh, by the way, anyone catch the parodies of the newspapers and stuff? And, guess who, "Nina T. Doe" is, folks.  
Leon's finally spilled the beans. The, _Katt's_ outta the bag. Haha, Katt. Okay, not funny.  
A' right, sorry for the extremely late update, but just blame school. 'Kay? 'Tis all good?  
And yes, I AM WORKING ON MLAF, FP, WR, AND THE NEW STORIES. IT WILL BE A WHILE. GRAB SOME POPCORN, SIT BACK, RELAX. I KNOW Y'ALL CAN WAIT.  
With that, off to play Trauma Center! No no, fine, I'll go work... *sluggishly walks back to computer*


	16. Part 15: Meet Miyu

Uploading the parts that I had written in 2010 but decided to discontinue. Sorry guys. As you'll see in Part 17, it really just became a self-insert OC type thing. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, but sadly this series will come to a close.

* * *

Part 16

Meet Miyu

Lucarioblaze enters the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Hey guys, I just recovered from my TCOS.

All- What's that?

Lucario- Trauma Center Obsession Syndrome. It's this thing all we surgeons have.

Fox- S-Since when d-did you become a s-surgeon?

Lucario- Since Trauma Center.

Falco- Oh-_kay_...

Katt- Well, did you guys all read Life on Venom?

Mumbles of responses wash over everyone.

Katt- Umm...so I guess not...!

Leon- Well, that's alright, my novel isn't that great anyways.

Panther- What in Lylat are you talking about, scales? Life on Venom's really good! Gotta love poetry!

Panther gives him a cheesy thumbs up, and Leon smirks.

Leon- Yeah yeah...

Lucario- We have a new guest today, you know.

All- What?

Slippy- There's more?

Lucario- Yes Slippy, she's-

Panther- She?

Lucario clears her throat.

Lucario- She is an undercover agent with one of the military forces, though she refuses to say where. We are all _very_ lucky for her to even show up-

Falco- C'mon, enough of the introductory drones, bring 'er in here already!

Panther- Yeah, what feathers said!

Falco- Don't call me feathers!

Panther- Life. Deal.

Lucario- _Okay_, I want everyone to meet...

A lynx with russet-colored fur strides into the room.

The crowd has a mixed reaction.

Lucario- Miyu Lynx!

Miyu- Hey everyone, nice to meet 'cha.

Fay- Miyu! Long time no see!

Miyu's eyes slightly widen.

Miyu- Didn't know you were on the show, Fay.

Fay- Sure am. It's a rough time, this show. And Lucario can't even stay five minutes without getting lured by Slippy, from video games to books. So Bill has to replace.

Wolf- I've seen you somewhere...where was it again...?

Wolf looks to the sky to think.

Panther- Yum. Recruits.

Lucario- Now that we're back on schedule, we'll start the questions.

To Miyu,

How did you start up being on the military force?

Miyu- Well, I was always a rogue at heart, so I decided to sign up, startin' off where everyone does- in Corneria. 'Course, I've moved up, now I'm undercover, not always around Corneria City, but it's all fine with me. I like the travelling aspect of the job.

Lucario- Alright, which planet was the best you've visited so far?

Miyu- Hmm...dunno, maybe the Aparoid City-?

Gasps arise from the crowd.

Miyu- What? You guys all jealous?

Slippy- How...how is that possible?

Miyu looks confused.

Miyu's eyes brighten.

Miyu- Oh, right, well, remember, I'm an undercover agent. I can go where-evah I please.

Lucario- Alright. Now, Miyu,

If you were to date one guy in this room for a month, who would it be?

Miyu- That's a bit of an awkward question...

Krystal- Yeah, we get a lot of those.

Fay- Just answer it, and get it over with.

Slippy- Hey, that rhymes!

Falco- No kidding, Slip-up.

Slippy- Hey, Fox, Falco called me Slip-up!

Fox- Shut up, Slippy. Falco, you too.

Wolf- Fox...!

Fox- Sorry, Dad...

Miyu- ...

Miyu- Things get really hectic around here...

Leon- You could say that again...

Miyu- Well, alright, lemme quickly list all the men in this room-

Fox

Falco

Slippy

Bill

Panther

Wolf

Leon

Dash

Peppy

Marcus

Fox- Marcus?

Marcus- Yes, Father.

Fox giggles and wraps his arms around himself.

Fox- 'Father'...

Miyu- Alright...well, it depends. If I wanted to date a really cute guy, I would go for Fox, Marcus, or Panther-

Panther- Ahaha...

Panther's eyes are starry.

Miyu- Err...but if I was going for someone really smart, I'd go for Leon.

Leon- Whaat? _Me_? Someone would actually date _me_?

Slippy- Hey, I'm smart!

Miyu- Yeah, but you look weird. And you have that high-pitch voice. Did you even go through puberty?

Slippy- As a matter-of-fact, I did-

Fox- We _really_ don't need to know, Slippy.

Miyu- I like low, melodic voices, like Falco's voice, or Panther's. Though I don't like Falco's accent. Where are _you_ from, sir? Katina?

Falco- Well, partly-

Miyu- Never mind. But, if I was looking for a hunk, it would be Falco or Wolf.

Wolf- I'm kinda out of your age range, kid. Never go for older anthros.

Falco- Ahaha! See, Katt? I _am_ a hunk! What now, Katt, what now?

Katt- I never said you weren't...

Panther- I'm not a hunk...well, at least I know that Leon isn't.

Leon- Panther...

Miyu- Well, I guess I could say that Panther's a hunk, but personally, I think you're more limber. Like a cat. I like cats' bodies.

Fox/Krystal- Waay too much information.

Panther is blushing.

Panther- Ehehe...

Falco- Hey, cat, you think you're a hunk, when really you're hiding behind all of that heavy space armor.

Panther- I _like_ my space armor. Got a problem? And hey, at least I'm not walking around wearing a tight jumpsuit.

Falco- Was that directed to me, furball?

Panther- Yes, yes it was-

Lucario- Next question! But reaally quick, why _are_ all of the guys fawning over what Miyu thinks of them? To tell you all the truth, Miyu's out of _all _of your leagues. Except for Panther.

Fox- Hey hey hey, Lucario, since when you do favor Panther? You got some special mind set for him, and not for us? I mean, some of us do have someone of our own,

Fox looks over to Krystal and smiles.

Fox- ...but we totally deserve some respect from our hostess. Right?

The males mutter in agreement.

Lucario- Noo, it's not like I _like_ Panther or anything, but-

Leon- You _like_ Panther? Are you crazy?

Panther is unaffected.

Panther- Is there something wrong with a woman liking me?

Leon- No...but the last female that fell in love with you was Krystal. At that was a long time ago.

Lucario- Ahem, I never really said I liked Panther, you do realize.

Silence washes over everyone.

Falco- I still think she's got a soft spot for Panther.

Lucario- _Anyways_, here's the last question for Miyu for today.

What is your style?

Miyu- ...That's a very general question.

Lucario- Answer it the way you interpreted it.

Miyu- Alright. My style overall is just expressing myself. With clothes, my personality, everything about me, I just be who I wanna be. It's a bit cliché, but, y'know what? I think I am just cliché. It comes naturally.

Lucario- Alright. With that being said, that's all of the questions for today!

Fox- Already? That was pretty boring.

Lucario- Too bad. See you guys all later!


	17. Part 16: Amanda and:

Last part. Skip to the end if you don't want to read it; I have a message for those that stuck with this thing through and through.

* * *

Part 17

Amanda and OCxPanther?

Lucarioblaze enters the room, and applause can be heard.

Lucarioblaze- Well, we've got another guest today you guys-

Panther- And I'm guessing it's a girl.

Lucario- Exactly, Panther. Good guess. Her name is Amanda. She's a pink frog-

Slippy- Oh boy oh boy! I'm in luck!

Slippy's eyes are bright and he is wearing a giddy smile.

Panther- So, she-

Leon- Well, this'll be interesting-

Lucario- HEY. LEON. DON'T CUT OFF PANTHER. YOU HEAR ME?

Fox- All caps...!

Wolf- All caps?

Fox- Never mind.

Krystal- I think we've met her, right Peppy?

Peppy- I don't have a clue about her. No idea.

Katt- Well, at least there'll be one more person in our female anthro friend circle, right girls?

The females all agree with excitement.

Lucario glances at the time.

Lucario- I'm sure she'll be here in a few minutes. She told me before that she would be late.

Panther- And where is this dame coming from?

Lucario- I believe it's Aquas-

Slippy- Aquas! My parents were born in Aquas! We've already got so much in common! It's amazing!

Falco- If there's one day I'd like Slippy to shut up, it would be today.

Dash- That's not very nice, Mr. Lombardi!

Falco- Didn't I say before, no formalities? And anyways, it isn't nice, it's just the truth.

Bill- Don't teach a young anthro such vile concepts, Falco!

Fay- It's alright, I think Dash understands that Falco isn't exactly the best role model.

Falco makes a face.

Falco- And what's _that_ supposed to mean?

Katt- It means you should shut up until the new arrival shows up! So shush!

Katt makes a closing motion with one hand.

Falco keeps his beak shut.

Wolf- So Lucario, in the meantime, what's with this favoritism?

Lucario- Wh-What?

Lucario has a confused expression.

Wolf- Girl, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout.

Lucario- ?

Lucario's expression is still blank.

Leon- Panther! You like Panther! Don't you get it?

Lucario starts blushing.

Lucario- I don't like Panther! I mean, I _like_ him as a friend, b-but...not _that_ way!

Falco wolf whistles.

Falco- A lady at your heels, kitty!

Panther starts blushing as well.

Panther- Y'know, just because Lucario's got a crush on me doesn't mean that it's requited-

Lucario- I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!

Fox- All caps again...

A pink frog walks in through the door, and the crowd cheers.

All- Amanda!

Slippy- Woah...!

Amanda gives a small wave.

Amanda- Hi everyone!

All males except Slippy turn away from her.

Leon- Not what I was expecting.

Wolf- Me neither. But hey, Panther's got Lucario-

Panther- This is _so_ not the best time to be cracking OCxPanther jokes, Wolf.

Wolf- But it's pretty funny, you gotta admit.

Panther- Wolf, I find nothing funny about this relation at all.

Wolf- Ohh, so now you're admitting that you two are in a relation after all!

Panther face-palms.

Panther- Just...drop the conversation.

Lucario- Alright, opening question.

To Amanda,

Who do you think looks the friendliest here?

Amanda- Well, I recognize a few faces...

Slippy- Like mine?

Amanda- Hmm...yup! You're Slippy Toad from Starfox. A very skilled technician, and a bad pilot.

Slippy- Yaay-!

Falco- You got that right, pink frog.

Fox back-hand slaps Falco's arm.

Fox- You are _such_ a pain in the tail. Have some manners and respect! She _just_ got here. Get real.

Amanda- No, it's alright Mr. McCloud, I completely understand Mr. Lombardi's brash personality. I looked into it before I arrived. That's partly the reason why I'm so late.

Katt- And the other part?

Amanda- I needed to fix my makeup.

Krystal- An acceptable excuse. Well, for the female anthros in here.

The females look at each other and smile.

Lucario- Answer my question already!

Amanda- Well, I think it would be that cute little vulpine in the corner. With the brown hair.

Marcus looks up from his spot in the corner, now lavishly furnished with fluffy pillows and soft blankets.

Fox- Where'd you get all that?

Marcus- From that raccoon who works behind the scenes. He's pretty nice. I dunno his name, though.

Everyone- Raccoon...

*Flashback to first episode*

_Lucarioblaze- Anyways, let's bring out the questions!_

_A small raccoon rushes into the room, and hands Lucarioblaze an envelope._

*Flashback to third episode*

_Lucario- Sure, Slippy. TV, please!_

_The same raccoon from the prologue rushes in with a flat screen._

All- Ohh...!

Marcus- Yup. That's him.

Krystal- ...Telepathy...

Lucario- Alright, next question. To Amanda,

If you could take one anthro's ship/fighter/craft, who's would it be and why?

Amanda- Hmm...this is a hard one...can I get back to you on that? This'll take a while.

Lucario- Alright.

Wolf- Hey, Lucario, move over a bit.

Lucario steps to the right.

Wolf- No, to the left. A little more, and...stop!

Lucario is now standing next to Panther.

Lucario- Okay...?

Panther- Lucario, do you know what Wolf is trying to do?

Lucario- What?

Panther- He's trying to hook me up with you.

Lucario- ...Oh.

Lucario makes a pout face at Wolf.

Lucario- I don't like Panther!

Bill- Wait wait, while Amanda's thinking, _I'm_ gonna ask a question to _you_.

Lucario- Uh oh.

Bill- To Lucario,

Which male in this room would you date and why?

Lucario- Daang...

Wolf/Leon- Hehehe...

Panther- Great Lylat, you two. Get over it. We're not-

Lucario- I would pick...

Fox- Yess?

Falco- This is gonna be good...

Slippy- For once, I hope she doesn't pick me.

Bill- Me too. That would be awkward, having your hostess pick-

Lucario- Panther.

The crowd roars with an "Ohh!" and wolf-whistles are heard.

The audience applauds.

Panther- Erm...I wasn't really expecting-

Lucario- Sorry to make things look worse. But it's simple- Fox is with Krystal, Falco's with Katt, Bill's with Fay, Marcus and Dash are too young to date me, Wolf has Vixy, James has Vixy, Leon's too angsty, Slippy's just creepy, Peppy's too old, no offense, and that leaves...you.

Bill- Now, To Lucario,

Go and kiss Panther.

The audience bursts into applause again and wolf-whistles are heard.

Again.

Lucario- This isn't Truth or Dare, y'know.

Bill- I'm the temporary host, so you're gonna have to do it.

Wolf- I'll take the honor of smashing them into each other-

Leon- No, I wanna!

Panther- ...You guys...stop making this awkward...

Lucario- Um, Amanda, are you done thinking yet?

Amanda- I'm down between three crafts.

Lucario- Well, hurry up and think! Get me outta this-

Panther swoops Lucario into his arms.

The crowd is hushed instantly.

Panther- Let's just get this over with. Okay?

Lucario- ...Fine.

Panther leans into Lucario, but she quickly pulls away.

Lucario- Actually, no. I'm chickening out for now. How 'bout I write an IOU? Kay?

Peppy- Y'know, in the end, you're gonna have to pay him back more if you delay this long enough.

Lucario- Save it for another episode, Peppy.

Leon- Save what?

Lucario- YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, LEON.

Fox- All caps, third time...

Leon- ...Okey!

Amanda- Got it! I would take Slippy's craft, 'cause the design and plasma beams are just super cute for a frog like me!

Slippy- Suuper cuute...

Leon slaps Slippy.

Slippy- What was that for?

Leon- For snapping you back to reality.

Marcus- This conversation between everyone is quite intriguing. Especially the PantherxOC couple, no offense to our hostess.

Lucario- Grr...

Panther- I do believe that if you calm down, your situation will be a whole lot better, Lucario.

Lucario- Hmm, that's some fine advice. 'Cause now I'm better.

Wolf- _All because of_-

Lucario- To Amanda,

If you could change your name, what would you change it to?

Amanda- Oh, I've got this down! I would change my name to either Carina, Chanel, or Riley. The names are so lacy, dainty, and classy, much more than "Amanda".

Slippy- Oh, y'know, I just _love_ the name Amanda-

Amanda- Really? You do? Wow, that's so kind of you! No one has ever said that about something so plain as my name.

All- ...Woow...

Lucario- Well, that concludes today's-

Panther swings Lucario into his arms and kisses her on the lips.

The crowd roars.

Panther- Sorry, but I couldn't get away with finishing the episode and losing a bet.

Lucario- B...Bet? And LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!

Fox- Fourth time...

Panther- Well, Bill said he'd get me a blind date if I kissed you and made you go all blushy-crushy. I really didn't mean to kiss you. You're not my kind.

Lucario- W-Whatever.

Bill- So, lemme tell you the blind date...

Panther- Is it Miyu?

Miyu- Um, no!

Panther- K...Krystal-

Fox- _No_!

Bill- It's...Lucario-

Lucario- You...never...told...me...about...this...Bill...!

Lucario seems boiling to her extreme.

Dash- Gotta blast! See the crowds later!

Dash waves goodbye.

* * *

And so concludes "An Interview with Starfox". Starfox fandom is dying out, even with the 3DS remake of Starfox 64...  
Unfortunately, in retrospect, there was little to no true character development or understanding of plot. In short, this was for fun. But now that I'm getting more serious about writing, you can most certainly read my non-M fics (because the M fics/smut fics don't count as any real character development) that will be published 2012-13 academic year, and maybe this summer if I can balance it with my summer classes.  
But for the most part, please do tune in to my upcoming, more sophisticated works, and I do want to thank you for the support you gave me this whole time. At least it pushed my creative mindset back when I needed it the most. So thank you.


End file.
